Les retrouvailles
by tal'aura
Summary: Bella 10 ans fait la rencontre d'un ange gardien, le sauvant d'une perte en foret. A 17 ans elle part vivre chez son père et ne se doute pas qui est réellement son ange gardien, convaincu de qui est Edward, elle essaira de decouvrir la vérité
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne lecture! J'attends vos reviews merci!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je vis avec ma mère à Phoenix depuis que je suis bébé. Elle avait quitté mon père Charlie parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la ville ou il habitait. On l'appelait Forks, la place la plus sombre et mouillé que j'avais connu. Moi-même je détestais cet endroit. Chaque été, j'y allais pour y passer deux semaines durant mes vacances. Je n'aimais guère m'y trouver, je détestais le froid et la pluie.

J'ai maintenant dix ans, j'étais encore une petite fille pour ma mère et demain je devais partir en vacance chez mon père. Beurk! J'ai hâte de pouvoir protester à ne plus y aller. Comme à chaque année, je faisais toujours le même discourt.

- Maman, pourquoi je dois aller chez Charlie?

- Papa Bella! Tu dois y aller car tu lui manques. Tu lui dois au moins ça durant deux semaines, pas plus chérie.

Je soupirai et depuis l'âge de huit ans je répondais toujours la même chose.

- Un jour, je ne serai plus obligé d'y aller.

- Et ce jour n'est pas bientôt Bella.

- Je sais.

Je fermai ma valise avec atrocité et soupirai fortement.

- Bella!!!

- Quoi?

- Sois moins brusque, il te demande seulement deux semaines par année. Compte-toi chanceuse qu'il ne te demande pas tous les weekends.

C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'y allais encore. Mon père me manquait souvent, mais je détestais cette ville.

- Je sais maman, je suis prête maintenant.

Ma mère prit ma valise et alla la déposer dans le coffre de la voiture et je la suivis trainant les pieds. Elle me conduisit à l'aéroport et comme à chaque année, j'étais surveillé par un agent de bord jusqu'à Forks. Mon père m'attendait près des douanes. À ma vue il sourit de toutes ses dents, moi aussi, il m'avait terriblement manqué comme à chaque année. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement sur la joue.

- Papa!

- Bella! Je suis content que tu sois enfin arrivé.

- Moi aussi.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je détestais venir chez lui, mais j'étais contente à chaque fois de le revoir. Il m'emmena chez lui après avoir été mangé une glace. Ma chambre n'avait pas changé depuis ma naissance, le berceau avait été remplacé par un lit simple. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de jouets chez Charlie, je préférais la lecture. Depuis que je savais lire, je lisais beaucoup de romans pour les grands. J'étais une très bonne élève.

Mon père était le chef de police de Forks, il prenait ses vacances en même temps que les miennes, pour être tout le temps avec moi. Il ne s'était jamais remarié. Derrière la maison de Charlie y longeait une forêt qui m'avait toujours fait peur et encore aujourd'hui je n'osais pas m'y aventurer seule. Une enfant de dix ans ne devait pas avoir peur de ses choses.

Demain nous serons samedi et comme à chaque année il pêchait, c'était le seul truc qu'il ne se privait pas en ma présence. Je déteste la pêche, il me laissa donc chez les Black. Billy avait deux filles jumelles, que j'avais chaque fois du mal à me rappeler leurs noms. Son plus jeune était un garçon du prénom de Jacob. Je m'entendais bien avec lui, nous jouions souvent ensemble, pendant les parties de pêche de Charlie. Ce matin là j'avais hâte de revoir Jacob. Il était d'un an plus jeune que moi.

- Jacob!

Je lui sautai dans les bras et il me tira à l'arrière de la maison. Nous faisions du vélo chaque fois, je prenais celui de sa sœur. Il était toujours plus rapide que moi, je le suivais assez de loin, ne voyant que sa roue arrière devant moi. Il décida de bifurquer dans la forêt.

- Viens Bella, je vais te montrer quelque chose!

- J'arrive!

Je pédalai un peu plus vite que d'habitude, ne voyant encore que sa roue, mais d'un coup je le perdis de vue. Je me mis à le crier. J'étais sûr qu'il ne m'entendait pas.

- Jacob, moins vite je ne te vois plus!

Il ne me répondit pas. Je m'arrêtai, deux chemins se trouvaient devant moi. Un à droite, un à gauche, je ne savais lequel prendre. Je bifurquai à droite, je me rendis compte au bout de trente minutes que je n'avais pas prit le bon. Je débarquai du vélo et regardai autour de moi. Je m'étais perdu et je le sentais. Je laissai le vélo là où je l'avais déposé et je me mis à marcher dans la forêt. Je ne portais qu'une veste et un pantalon souple.

Je n'avais pas l'heure et je voyais à travers le feuillage le soleil se coucher. J'étais vraiment perdu. Charlie devait être mort de peur, ainsi que Billy et Jacob, qui devait ce sentir coupable de ne pas m'avoir attendu. Je n'étais ici que depuis un jour et j'étais maintenant perdu dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. La noirceur venu je me terrai dans les fougères et je me mis en position fœtal, déposant mon livre à côté de moi. J'avais terriblement faim. Je me mis à pleurer et je m'endormis.

À mon réveille il faisait encore nuit et je me sentais affaiblie, j'avais surement passé une autre journée sur ces fougères. Je me levai, ramassai mon livre et me mis à marcher, espérant que quelqu'un passera par là un moment donné. Après quelques heures, mais je n'en étais pas sûr, je me remis à pleurer et me laissa tomber dans les feuilles échappant mon ouvrage par terre. Je mis mon visage dans mes mains et je sanglotai sans arrêt.

Je sentis d'un coup une main froide sur mon épaule.

- Tu es perdue petite?

Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu la venue de cet étranger. Je me levai, mais je tombai immédiatement sur le sol. Le garçon me releva d'une main.

- Ça va?

- Oui, merci.

Je le contemplai longuement. Il avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés. Il avait la peau très pâle, pas étonnant dans ce patelin. Je ne connaissais que les gens de la Push, là où Jacob vivait. Tout conte fait, il était mignon, mais trop vieux pour moi, une fillette de dix ans. Il me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Tu es perdue?

J'avais entendu ça quelque part. Plus tôt il me l'avait demandé.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux étrangers, mon père me l'interdit.

- Oh! Mais comment feras-tu pour rentrer si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

- J'en sais rien! Mais là j'ai terriblement faim et je me sens trop faible pour marcher.

- Depuis quand?

- Pardon?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?

- Samedi matin je faisais du vélo avec un ami et je l'ai perdu de vue.

- Oh! Ton père doit être inquiet. Ça fait deux jours que tu es ici.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, tu veux que je te dépose chez toi?

- Non… j'ai… vraiment trop faim, je suis trop faible pour bouger.

- Attends, ne bouge pas je reviens.

- Mais, ne me laisse pas seule!

- T'inquiète je te ramène quelque chose à manger.

- D'accord.

Il partit tranquillement à la droite d'où j'étais. Je ne devais pas lui faire confiance, mais il m'avait pourtant l'air très gentil. Il revint au bout de cinq minutes.

- Dis donc t'as fait vite!

- J'habite juste à côté.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené chez toi alors?

- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée.

- Ah! D'accord.

Il me tendit un sac en papier brun, je l'ouvris, il y avait de bonne chose à l'intérieur.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

- Tu es très gentil tu sais.

- Merci, j'adore aider les gens. Je te ramène chez toi après.

- Au fait je m'appelle Isabella Swan!

- Salut, appelle-moi juste Ed.

- D'accord.

Je mangeai mon repas et il me reconduisit chez moi, mais n'allait pas plus loin que la lisière de la forêt.

- Ne dis pas que je t'ai ramené. Dis-toi juste que je suis ton ange gardien.

- OK.

Je me tournai pour contempler la maison et puis je regardai Ed, il n'était plus là. Le tout c'était produit en une fraction de seconde. Je haussai les épaules. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers la maison. Je sonnai à la porte. Charlie l'ouvrit à la vas vite et m'empoigna dans ses bras et me serra fort.

- Isabella! Ou étais-tu passé?

- Je m'étais perdu en forêt, c'est Jacob qui…

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il m'a tout dit déjà.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et alla appeler Billy. Je montai à ma chambre.

- Je vais me changer.

Il me fit signe de la main. J'enlevai mes vêtements et me changeai, m'habillant de mon pyjama après m'être lavé. Je me couchai sur mon lit pensant à mon sauveur. Était-il réellement existant? Était-il mon ange gardien? Il était trop magnifique pour être réel. Aux yeux d'une enfant comme moi, il était un rêve.

Durant les années qui avaient suivi je n'avais jamais revue mon ange gardien. J'étais maintenant âgé de dix sept ans et depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, j'avais arrêté d'aller chez Charlie. J'avais finalement osé protester à ma mère. Aujourd'hui je voulais y retourner, je voulais aller vivre avec lui, il me manquait terriblement. Il avait accepté avec joie mon arrivé chez lui. C'était ma mère qui avait protesté cette fois-ci.

- Bella Pourquoi?

- J'ai envie de le voir c'est tout et j'ai besoin de changement.

- Mais pourquoi? Tu es bien ici.

- Oui, mais je vois que tu t'emmerde sans Phil à cause de moi, je veux juste ton bonheur. Comme ça tu pourras le suivre partout. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Papa à aussi besoin de moi. Je suis autant à lui qu'à toi. Il est content que je vienne vivre avec lui.

- Je sais, tu vas me manquer.

- On s'appelle maman.

J'étais à l'aéroport et cette fois-ci je n'avais pas besoin de surveillance. Mon père me ramena à la maison après avoir fait les salutations encore plus puissantes que lorsque j'étais petite. J'avais vue à quel point je lui avais manqué. Ma chambre était toujours pareil, mais cette fois-ci, le lit simple avait été changé de couvre-lit, par celui un peu plus pour mon âge.

- Merci papa.

- Mais de rien. Demain t'as école, je t'ai inscrite au lycée de Forks.

- Merci, j'irai.

Il sortit de ma chambre me laissant m'y habituer. Je détestais toujours Forks et je me demandais si j'allais finir par m'y habituer. Le lendemain matin je me rendis au Lycée avec la camionnette rouge délavé des années cinquante que Charlie m'avait offerte en cadeau de bienvenue. Je l'adorais. Je rencontrai plein de nouveaux camarades et ce n'est qu'au diner que je me fis des amies. Angela, Jessica, Mike et Éric. Nous nous assîmes à la même table. Un plateau devant moi, je contemplai une table au loin, où il y avait cinq personnes assises devant un plat pas encore entamé, je les trouvais vraiment différents de nous. Je me tournai vers Angela.

- C'est qui eux?

Elle regarda là ou je lui montrai les cinq personnes.

- Ce sont les Cullen, ils sont très indépendants et il n'aime pas la compagnie. La blonde c'est Rosalie, elle sort avec Emmett qui est assis à côté d'elle. Alice et Jasper sortent ensemble. Le dernier c'est Edward, toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui, mais il refuse toute demande.

- Ils sont frères et sœurs?

- Non pas réellement, ce sont les enfants adoptifs du Docteur Cullen et sa femme.

- Oh!

Elle retourna à son plateau. Je contemplai toujours cette fratrie, mais plus précisément, c'était Edward qui m'intéressait. Il regarda enfin vers ma direction et ne lâcha pas mon regard un moment. Je détournai le mien. J'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part par le passé, mais je ne me rappelle plus quand et où. Je le regardai de nouveau, il m'observait toujours. Jesse me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Edward Cullen te matte Bella.

- Oh! Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vue.

- Impossible, les Cullen sont ici que depuis deux ans.

- Ah!

J'avais dû donc me tromper, il ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un que j'avais déjà vu, mais je ne me rappelais pas où. Edward fini par détourner le regard après m'avoir glissé un sourire amical par ma contemplation. Je rougis et détournai le mien.

La cloche du diner sonna sa fin et je me rendis à mon cours de Bio. C'est là que j'y vis encore une fois ce Cullen. Edward était assis à la paillasse ou il y restait la seule place libre. Le prof me demanda de m'y installer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite!**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais assis à la cafète avec les autres membres de mon clan, un plateau devant moi que je ne mangerai pas. Une odeur succulente me monta au nez, une odeur que je connaissais d'il y avait sept années. Je me retournai et contemplai la table à plus de vingt mètres de la mienne. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Je la contemplai longuement, elle détourna son regard, m'ayant aperçut. Je savais qui elle était, les pensées de Jessica ne trahissaient en rien. Isabella Swan! Ma Isabella Swan que j'avais sauvée par le passé, elle était mienne! Elle allait le devenir, je devais trouver le moyen qu'elle me revienne. Lui demander d'être mon amie. Elle me regarda de nouveau, je lui souris et je détournai le regard pour n'égailler aucun soupçons.

La cloche sonna et je me rendis à mon cours de Bio, je me plaçai à ma paillasse, qui était mienne depuis le début de l'année. Nous étions en Janvier. L'odeur alléchante de tout à l'heure me monta au nez encore une fois, c'était elle. Isabella entra dans la classe, j'étais sûr de l'avoir comme compagne de travail. J'en étais heureux. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi, me contemplant rapidement pour se mettre le regard dans ses livres.

Elle était magnifique, elle avait grandement changé, ses cheveux avaient changés, mais toujours ce même regard dans les yeux qui me faisait craqué. Pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, je n'avais jamais osé la revoir. Je pris la parole, voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Elle m'avait l'aire extrêmement gênée, j'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu.

- Salut, je suis Edward Cullen. Tu es Isabella non, la nouvelle?

- Bella! Oui c'est moi.

Elle me regarda d'un infime sourire. C'était bel et bien elle, l'Isabella que j'avais aidée il y avait sept ans, son ange gardien. Elle avait toujours cette magnifique voix, mais en plus mature. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnue, elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, elle avait un de ses regards qui disait tout.

- Bella, d'accord! Je crois que nous allions travailler souvent ensemble dans ce cours. Ça va me faire bizarre vue que j'étais tout seul avant.

Elle me scrutait toujours de ce drôle de regard, qui, je fini par deviner qu'elle essayait de me reconnaitre.

- Oh! Si tu veux je peux demander au…

Je la coupai, pourquoi pensait-elle une chose pareille?

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ça me fera plaisir de travailler avec toi.

Elle me sourit d'un air gêné et continua toujours à me scruter. Bella fini par baisser les yeux et j'entendis ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, mais formuler autrement.

- T'aurais pas un grand frère par hasard?

Elle me regarda de nouveau.

- Non, ça dépend dans quel sens tu l'emplois. Adoptif oui, mais pas véritable.

- Ah! Je dois me tromper alors.

Elle détourna son regard pour le plonger dans son manuel et y tourna la page. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle m'avait posé la question. Elle était vraiment dure à déchiffrer.

- Tu veux m'expliquer?

Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Pardon?

- Tu as dis que je ressemblais à quelqu'un, je peux savoir ou tu voulais en venir?

- Ben, c'est que… je ne veux pas passer pour…

Je la coupai de nouveau.

- Je ne rirai pas de toi. J'ai tout mon temps, si tu crois que c'est long à dire.

- Comme tu veux. Il y a sept ans j'ai été sauvé par… mon ange gardien, depuis ce jour, je le qualifiais ainsi, je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. J'étais sûr de l'avoir rêvé et d'avoir été capable d'avoir retrouvé ma maison par moi-même. Aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne peux oublier son visage, un visage qu'une fillette de dix ans pouvait rêver pour le prince charmant de ses rêves. Je ne peux oublier son visage magnifique.

Elle baissa les yeux, je savais maintenant qu'elle m'avait reconnue et elle continua.

- Il était exactement comme le tiens. Tu as un magnifique visage Edward. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un frère?

- Non et je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Elle était gênée et était devenue rouge de ses joues. Je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité, je devais garder mon secret. Bella me regarda d'un infime sourire.

- Je suis désolé, t'as dû croire que je te faisais des avances. Je suis vraiment désolé Edward.

J'aurais tant voulu, la toucher pour la rassurer, mais elle allait sentir la froideur de ma peau si je le faisais.

- Tu ne m'as en rien froissé Bella, c'est... plutôt flatteur. Tu trouves seulement que je ressemble à ton prince charmant.

Elle rit, je lui souris. Elle rougit encore plus. Je lui faisais de l'effet, j'en étais sûr.

- Je te jure Edward que je n'ai pas rêvé ce prince charmant. Tu as les mêmes yeux dorés, les mêmes cheveux désordonnés et la peau aussi pâle. C'est fou la ressemblance que t'as avec ce… cet ange gardien. La voix, je réalise enfin… Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, je dois être folle.

Je lui souris, je tendis ma main, hésitant et la remis à sa place. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait finir par découvrir la vérité sur mon sort et il ne fallait pas. Je ne pouvais être ami avec elle. Cela était impossible. La cloche sonna et je sortis de la classe sans lui dire au revoir. Je m'installai dans le corridor, attendant Alice, je savais qu'elle savait que je voulais la voir. Son don était aussi compliqué que le mien, mais entre nous, nous pouvions facilement se communiquer par la pensée.

- Salut frérot.

Elle se figea, voyant mon expression. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui répondis doucement.

- Elle est revenue! Et elle sait qui je suis, dû moins elle va finir par le deviner.

- Isabella?

- Bella, je l'ai comme compagne de paillasse en Bio et elle dit que je ressemble à son ange gardien.

- Tu l'es Edward!

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qui je suis réellement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle viendrait vivre ici pour de bon!

- Je te comprends, mais laisse les choses aller et si elle apprend, explique-toi c'est tout! Je suis sûr qu'elle est forte et qu'elle comprendra quand elle apprendra qui tu es réellement.

Alice me prit par les épaules, elle avait le don de m'encourager.

- La prochaine fois ne te sauve pas sans lui dire au revoir, elle doit avoir eu de la peine quand tu as quitté le cours de cette façon.

- Tu crois qu'elle m'apprécie?

- Oui, donc ne lui fait pas de peine.

Je souris à ma sœur et elle repartit à son prochain cours. Je fis de même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews!!! J'en attends d'autres :) bisous**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward Cullen avait quitté le cours trop rapidement pour que je lui demande des explications à cette évasion si rapide, il m'avait froissé. J'ai dû lui faire de la peine, il n'avait peut être pas aimé que je lui dévoile la ressemblance avec cet ange gardien. Je me rendis à mon prochain cours, c'était Maths et on me plaça à côté d'une magnifique fille aussi pâle qu'Edward. Sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas reconnue, mais je l'observai longuement, c'était la sœur adoptive d'Edward. Elle allait peut être pouvoir me donner des explications sur la sortie de cours si abrupte de son frère.

Je déposai mon matériel sur mon pupitre et je me tournai vers Alice.

- Salut, je suis Bella Swan.

- Je sais!

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tu sais?

- Oui, Edward me l'a dit juste avant que je rentre en classe.

- Ah oui?

J'étais contente qu'il ait parlé de moi à un membre de sa famille. Ce qui voulait dire que je l'intéressais. Je lui souris, elle me répondit.

- Il est désolé de t'avoir fait le coup de partir si rapidement. Je crois que c'est dû au fait que tu le trouves mignon.

- Il t'en a parlé?

- Vaguement, mais je comprends assez mon frère pour deviner ses sentiments. Il est timide dans un sens et il est flatté que tu trouves qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un que tu as déjà vu.

- Oh!

Je savais maintenant que son départ si prémédité était dû au fait de sa timidité. Il était trop mignon, je le voulais pour moi. En fin de compte, je n'y échapperais pas non plus. Il avait une de ses beautés qui attiraient les filles et pas que la beauté, le tout en lui me faisait de l'effet. Si ça ce trouve, il refusera mes avances à moi aussi. Aucune fille ne l'intéressait.

Le reste du cours se fit en silence, le prof jetait régulièrement un regard dans notre direction, donc nous ne pouvions parler. À la fin de celui-ci, je me rendis sur le parking après avoir salué Alice, je l'aimais bien, nous allons peut être devenir amie. Je déposai mon sac à dos à l'arrière de la camionnette et par curiosité je jetai un regard vers les Cullen. Leur voiture était splendide, une Volvo gris argent. Edward m'observait, je détournai mon regard du sien. Je me rendis à la porte de ma voiture, quand je vins pour l'ouvrir, quelque chose m'en empêcha.

- Salut Bella!

- Oh Edward! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Ce n'était nullement mon intention.

Il sourit, puis rit amicalement, je lui souris moi aussi.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, ma timidité n'avait pas aidé.

- Tu es pardonné! Désolé, mais je dois rentrer, j'ai plein de chose à faire. J'ai aménagé ici qu'hier et je dois…

Il me coupa en plaquant un de ses doigts sur ma bouche. Il était glacé! Surement à cause du fait qu'il ne portait pas de gants, il faisait froid dehors.

- Tu es libre samedi?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Je l'intéressais! Moi la petite minable de ce patelin, il m'avait choisi! J'étais surprise, voulait-il sortir avec moi ou juste apprendre à me connaitre? Samedi était dans deux jours. Je lui souris.

- C'est un rendez-vous que tu me proposes?

- En quelque sorte, si tu veux!

Il voulait réellement sortir avec moi, j'étais intrigué qu'il m'avait choisis.

- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi un mec si gentil comme toi voudrait sortir avec une fille aussi inintéressante comme moi? Tu as refusé toutes les demandes des filles du lycée et c'est toi qui viens de me demander de sortir avec toi? Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de le faire moi-même.

Il sourit et baissa les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas inintéressante Bella, tu es juste spécial à mes yeux et c'est ce que je cherchais.

- Oh! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial?

- Tu es difficile à déchiffré, différente des autres filles.

Difficile à déchiffré? Je ne voulais pas trop comprendre, lui-même il était différent des autres garçons. Il était parfait et jamais, dans mon monde, un homme parfait ne devait exister et pourtant il était devant moi. Je lui souris encore une fois.

- J'accepte Edward, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, toi aussi tu es exactement ce que je cherchais.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, elles étaient parfaites et blanches comme la neige. Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et la repoussa derrière mon dos. J'en frissonnai.

- Je viendrai te chercher samedi matin après le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu sais où j'habite?

- Toute la ville sait où habite le chef Swan. À moins que tu n'habite pas chez lui.

Je rigolai et il suivit.

- Oui j'y habite, c'est bon pour samedi matin.

- D'accord.

Il caressa ma joue et repartit à sa voiture, là où sa famille l'attendait patiemment. J'en frissonnai de nouveau, il était vraiment glacé, je me demandais comment il faisait pour endurer ce froid.

Le samedi venu, mon père m'attendait à la cuisine, je me servis un bol de céréale et m'assis à ma place.

- Bonjour papa!

- Salut Bella, bien dormis?

- Mieux que d'habitude.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui?

Je déposai ma cuiller et le regardai bizarrement.

- Que me vaut cette idée? D'habitude tu aimes être seul.

- Je sais, mais je crois que je devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

- Ne te fais pas de bile pour moi, j'ai déjà prévus quelque chose.

Il me regarda avec surprise.

- Tu sors avec des amis, tu t'en ais déjà fait?

- Ça été plus facile que je le croyais.

- Je peux savoir qui sait?

Je ne m'attendais pas à celle là, mais je devais lui en parler, de toute façon Edward allait bientôt sonner à la porte et mon père devrait être forcé de le voir.

- C'est un garçon papa, avec qui je sors aujourd'hui.

Il soupira.

- Un garçon? J'espère que ce n'est pas officiel cette histoire?

- Non, il veut juste apprendre à me connaitre, savoir si je suis la bonne fille quoi.

- Tu lui fais confiance comme ça?

- Oui, il est super gentil.

- Je peux savoir qui s'est?

Je baissai les yeux.

- C'est Edward Cullen et je suis la seule avec qui il a voulu sortir.

- Oh! D'accord. J'aime bien les Cullen, son père est très apprécié à l'hôpital, il fait du beau travail.

Je lui souris, il n'en faisait pas un plat. On sonna à la porte.

- J'y vais papa!

Je me levai et me dirigeai à l'entré.

- Edward!

- Salut Bella!

- Tu veux rencontrer mon père?

- Je ne crois pas que…

Je le coupai.

- Il est déjà au courant et il est content que ce soit avec toi que je sors. Il aime bien ta famille tu sais.

- C'est vrai? D'accord alors je veux bien le rencontrer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à la cuisine. Mon père était encore assis à la table, il se leva.

- Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen.

- Bonjour, comme ça tu sors ma fille? Elle est bien tu verras.

- Je n'en doute pas, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Bon je crois que nous devrions y aller. À plus papa!

Je pris Edward par la manche de son manteau et j'allai mettre le miens dans le portique. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur, il faisait un froid de canard! Je grelottais et je crois qu'Edward s'en était aperçut, car une fois dans sa voiture, il monta le chauffage.

- Tu vas être mieux là.

- Merci.

Je le regardai tout sourire. Son regard plongea dans le mien et il mit le contact de la voiture. Sa ressemblance avec mon ange gardien était trop frappante. Il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire et roula la voiture sur la route. S'il n'était pas cet ange, il était surement de la famille, après tout, il avait été adopté.

- Où tu m'emmène?

- Dans la forêt, j'ai le goût d'une marche avec toi.

Je frissonnai de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de peur. Depuis le jour où je m'étais perdu, je n'y avais jamais remis les pieds, même pas avec Charlie. Avec Edward, j'en étais encore moins sûr. Je le connaissais à peine et il voulait m'emmener en forêt.

- Je ne crois pas Edward que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas les arbres?

- C'est pas ça, j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience par le passé et je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds.

- T'inquiète je suis là.

- Non, j'ai peur c'est tout. On ne se connait pas et…

- Tu crois que je te ferai du mal?

- Non, c'est pas ça! La forêt me fait peur et même avec toi j'en ai terriblement peur.

- Oh je vois! T'inquiètes je te protègerai.

Je soupirai, il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne lâchera pas prise. Je devais donc m'y faire. Une nervosité se propagea en moi, je voulais vraiment ne pas y aller. Edward arrêta la Volvo en bordure de la forêt, exactement là où je m'étais perdu, plutôt là où Jacob m'avait abandonné.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller s'y promener.

- Je te protègerai.

- Je sais. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré.

- Si ce n'est que ça!

Que pouvait-il faire pour me rassurer? Il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Elles étaient glacées, malgré la chaleur qui circulait dans l'habitacle. J'en frissonnai.

- Ça va mieux Bella?

Il me regarda avec gaieté, j'étais sûr que je rougissais.

- Tes lèvres... sont glacées Edward, mais…

Il me coupa d'un signe de main et dirigea son regard vers la route, je crus que je l'avais vexé. Il me répondit.

- J'ai une mauvaise circulation sanguine, parfois, surtout quand je suis nerveux, mon sang circule mal et je deviens froid, comme quand tu mets un élastique au bout d'un doigt.

Je savais ce que ça faisait, je l'avais déjà essayé. J'en déduis que la pâleur de sa peau en était aussi de mise.

- Oh! Alice est comme toi aussi?

- Oui, on est tous atteint de cette maladie, mais rien de grave… Tu connais ma sœur?

- Oui, elle est en maths avec moi, elle est sympa.

- Oui, je l'adore.

Edward sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir ma porte. Il me prit par les épaules et me dirigea dans la forêt. Nous marchâmes longtemps avant de s'arrêter, exactement là où j'y avais passé deux jours à l'âge de dix ans. Je regardai les alentours, la végétation avait grandement poussé. Je ne bronchai pas, je respectai le choix de l'emplacement.

- Et maintenant?

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit sur un rocher et ouvrit ses bras me faisant un sourire. Je m'y faufilai.

- On prend juste une pause Bella et on repart après.

- D'accord.

Il ferma ses bras sur moi, son visage touchait presque ma joue. Son haleine était fraiche et sentait bon. J'en frissonnai chaque fois.

- Tu aime Forks Bella?

- Pas vraiment, je déteste tout ce qui est froid et mouillé.

- Alors moi tu me déteste?

J'avais vu où il voulait en venir.

- Fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Il rit, je lui souris. Il me lança.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue vivre ici?

- À cause de ma mère et je n'avais pas vue Charlie depuis mes quatorze ans. Ma mère c'est remariée et elle déteste que Phil parte sans elle.

- Y fait quoi Phil pour la quitter comme ça?

- Joueur de baseball mineur.

- Oh! Et toi, tu vas apprendre à aimer Forks?

- Je crois oui…

Je baissai mon regard du sien.

- …Tant que je serai avec toi.

Je le connaissais que depuis deux jours et je l'aimais déjà. Il me prit le menton du doigt et me remonta le visage pour que je puisse le regarder. Il me sourit.

- Pareille pour moi Bella.

Je lui souris. Il ne me lâcha pas le menton et se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres froides sur les miennes, j'en frissonnai énormément. Je trouvai qu'une seule chose à lui dire.

- Tu es encore nerveux?

Il me sourit.

- Avec toi je suis toujours nerveux.

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et le baisé fut plus long. Je déposai mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui serra la tête à mon visage. Abruptement et légèrement il me repoussa d'un sourire.

- Désolé!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Ce n'est pas toi Bella, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. On doit y aller.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'un coup? C'était lui qui avait commencé pourtant. Edward se leva après m'avoir déposé debout devant lui.

- Avance Bella!

J'obéis à son ordre sans commentaire. Il me prit la main et nous avançâmes jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. J'aperçus une jolie maison blanche vitré. Il me lâcha la main et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

- Viens, je vais te présenter à ma famille.

- Tu habites là?

Il se retourna et me sourit.

- C'est la villa de Carlisle, mon père adoptif.

Je le rejoignis tout sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour reviews, J'en attends d'autre! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais pas eut le choix de mentir grandement à Bella sur ma condition de vampire, je devais donc en parler aux autres, à moins qu'Alice ne l'avait déjà fait après l'avoir vu. Bella me rejoignit tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas me présenter à ta famille?

- Tu l'as fait avec moi non?

- Oui, mais Charlie connait déjà ta famille, moi je ne connais pas les Cullen.

- Une raison de plus pour que je te les présente.

Elle stoppa net. J'avais dû être obligé de la prendre par le bras pour l'entrainer chez moi.

- Ne sois pas gênée Bella, ils sont sympa, tu verras.

- J'en doute pas, je te fais confiance.

J'entrai dans la villa et pris le manteau de Bella et le déposai sur le divan.

- Attends moi-là je reviens.

- D'accord.

Je montai à l'étage rejoindre Alice, elle était juste en haut de l'escalier, elle prit la parole la première.

- Tu l'as emmené ici? Compte-toi chanceux que tous le monde soit au courant de notre nouvelle condition que TU as décidé de nous donner.

- Oh! Tu les as déjà avertis? Je venais pour ça.

- Par contre tu l'as fait sur un coup de tête, l'idée d'emmener ta petite amie ici.

- Elle n'est pas encore…

- Fais pas l'idiot, j'ai vu le baisé.

- Oh je vois! Si tu le crois ainsi, tant mieux pour toi. Prépare les autres, je vais aller chercher Bella.

- D'accord, fais-lui visiter ta chambre en attendant.

- OK.

Je redescendis rejoindre Bella.

- Tu viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Alice rassemble la famille à ta venue.

- D'accord.

Je la trainai jusqu'au second étage, au bout du couloir, là où il y avait ma chambre. Elle y entra et regarda attentivement mes affaires, gênant, mais bon, je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Elle se retourna et me fixa bizarrement.

- T'as pas de lit?

J'avais oublié ce détail, il me fallait une excuse que je trouvai rapidement.

- Je déteste les matelas, je préfère les divans.

- Je vois, il est très joli en plus.

- Merci.

Je la pris par la taille et l'embrassai sur le front. Alice toqua à ma porte, je lâchai Bella. Bella me gratifia d'une farce.

- Timide Edward.

- Oui c'est ça! Entre!

Alice ouvrit la porte.

- Ils sont tous au salon, ils t'attendent.

- D'accord on descend.

Je tenais Bella par la main quand nous arrivâmes au salon. Esmée et Carlisle se levèrent debout. Je mis mon bras par-dessus les épaules de Bella.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Bella. Bella, Carlisle et Esmée.

Bella leur sourit.

- Salut, je suis enchantée de vous connaitre.

- Nous de même Bella.

Lui répondit Carlisle. Je lui présentai Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi que Jasper.

- Voici Alice que tu connais déjà.

- Salut Bella, je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous.

Ma sœur me fit un clin d'œil, je lui souris. Nous passâmes une partie de l'après-midi au salon, Bella assise à côté de moi sur le sofa, main dans la main. Elle questionna Carlisle.

- Comme ça vous êtes le médecin de Forks?

- Oui.

- Edward m'a dit que les enfants que vous avez adoptez ont tous le même problème.

À ce que je pouvais voir, il s'était bien préparé, je ne remercierai jamais assez Alice.

- Oui, leur circulation sanguine n'est pas bonne, le froid les tensions et la nervosité cause des arrêts de sang dans les membres, ils doivent donc faire attention à ce qu'ils font.

- Et vous et Esmée?

- Nous aussi, je connais bien notre cas, donc je n'ai pas de difficulté à contrôler ma famille.

- Vous avez du courage vous savez. Je trouve ça sympas de votre part, d'héberger des enfants comme eux.

Je souris, Bella était passionné par ma famille. Carlisle lui répondit.

- Oui, mais ceux que j'héberge ont tous perdu leurs parents. Rose et Jasper sont de véritables, frère et sœur, je les ai depuis huit ans. Alice nous as rejoint il y a seulement trois ans et elle est très attaché à Edward. Emmett lui est arrivé il y à cinq ans. Emmett est tombé amoureux de Rosalie et Jasper d'Alice. Il n'y avait que mon Edward qui avait de la misère à ce trouvé un amour.

Carlisle me sourit et continua.

- Comme j'ai pu le voir, il l'a surement enfin trouvé.

Bella rougit, me regarda puis sourit.

- Et Edward? Il est avec vous depuis combien de temps?

- Oh j'avais oublié Edward. C'est notre plus jeune et notre plus fragile aussi. Je l'ai recueillit il y a deux ans à notre arrivé à Forks. Il gisait dans le fond de l'hôpital. Nous n'avons jamais su qui il était vraiment, il avait perdu la mémoire.

- Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre soins de lui.

Tout le monde se mit à rire dans le salon. Mon père avait vraiment pensé à tout. Alice me regarda, je lui fis un clin d'œil. _**J'ai un plan pour ton histoire d'ange gardien, bientôt tu découvriras que t'avais un grand frère décédé dans l'accident où t'as survécu. **_Alice me sourit de nouveau, elle venait d'avoir une très bonne idée.

Le printemps était à nos porte, le mois d'avril ce faisait un peu plus doux que d'habitude. Bella s'était habitué à ma froideur et elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qui j'étais réellement. Un jour elle devra découvrir la vérité, à cause de mon éternelle jeunesse. Aujourd'hui je devais lui parler de ce supposé grand frère que j'avais perdu. Je me rendis chez elle, son père n'était pas encore rentré.

- Salut Bella!

- Edward, qu'elle surprise, je croyais que tu étais pris avec Alice aujourd'hui.

- Je sais, mais elle a annulée et mon père m'a annoncé un soulagement dans ma vie et je voudrais t'en faire part.

- Edward, mais pourquoi?

- Je crois que ça te concerne aussi.

- Ah oui?

Je lui pris la main et l'embrassa.

- Ton ange gardien, bien, il a réellement existé. Tu te rappelles de mon histoire que Carlisle t'a parlée?

- Oui, tu ne te souviens plus de ta jeunesse.

- Oui, bien, au grenier de la maison, il a trouvé une vielle boite cadenassé dans le fond d'un vieux coffre. La villa, Carlisle l'a reprit d'une reprise de finance. À l'origine elle appartenait à ma famille.

- Ah oui?

- Dans cette boite il y avait des photos et des actes de naissances. Ma famille y habitait avant que je perde la mémoire. J'avais un grand frère et une petite sœur. Les médecins qui s'étaient occupés de moi avaient mis à la morgue toute ma famille, j'étais le seul survivant. C'est tout ce dont je me rappel.

- Oh Edward! Maintenant tu as découvert qui était réellement ta famille?

- Oui, c'est fou comment je ressemble à mon frère.

- Tu connais son nom? Car si tu dis que ça me concerne, c'est que c'était peut être lui qui m'avait sauvé.

- Je crois que oui, car il y avait dans la boite quelque chose qui t'appartenait et qu'il n'avait jamais osé aller te ramener. Ton nom est écrit sur le livre.

- Oh mon livre, c'est lui qui l'avait? Je l'ai tellement cherché. Comment il s'appelait, ton frère?

- Ed, mes parents n'avaient pas le don à trouver des noms originaux. Tu vois moi c'est Edward, ma sœur c'était Eddie.

Elle rit.

- Au moins, c'est toi qui as eu le plus beau nom.

Je souris.

- Oui. Je crois que mon frère avait exactement mon âge quand il t'a trouvé. Alice m'appelle le jumeau à retardement. Ma famille était vraiment bizarre, j'espère juste ne pas l'être autant qu'ils l'étaient.

- T'inquiète, je ne te trouve pas bizarre.

Sur ce, je lui souris, je me penchai et l'embrassai brièvement. Elle en frissonnait chaque fois, je le sentais. Depuis notre rencontre et notre premier baiser, rare était les occasions où je l'embrassais. J'avais peur de la blesser et chaque fois mes tensions sexuelles montaient et je ne voulais lui faire du mal. Je pouvais la tuer facilement.

- Vivement le prochain baiser Edward, ils sont tellement rares.

- Et tu sais exactement pourquoi.

- Oui, ta maladie l'exige.

Elle baissa les yeux. Je lui remontai le visage et l'embrassai de nouveau, mais plus longuement et encore une fois, elle s'emporta en m'empoignant fortement la tête. Je la repoussai doucement. Je soupirai.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à ça Bella.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.

- Désolé Edward, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Je sais.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur le front.

- Je dois y aller.

- D'accord.

Je sortie de sa maison et partis chasser. Depuis sa rencontre, je chassais régulièrement pour garder mes yeux ambre. Depuis quelques jours j'avais une de ses tensions sexuelles envers Bella, mais je ne voulais la toucher par peur de la tuer. Je devais parler à Carlisle de ce petit problème. À mon arrivé, il était dans son bureau.

- Carlisle?

- Oui Edward?

- Je peux te parler?

Il déposa le signet dans son livre et le ferma.

- Oui mon garçon, en quoi je peux t'aider?

- C'est à propos de Bella.

- Oh! Elle a découvert pour nous?

- Non, justement, c'est plutôt moi qui a un problème.

- Je t'écoute!

- Je me demandais si nous... les vampires pouvions… faire l'amour?

Carlisle me sourit.

- Tu as un faible plus profond envers Bella. Oui nous le pouvons, mais entre vampire et humain je ne sais pas à quoi tu vas t'attendre.

- Moi non plus. J'ai peur de la blesser.

- Effectivement, c'est un risque à envisager. Mais je crois que si tu te prépare bien, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- En étant rassasié par exemple?

- Je crois même que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Merci Carlisle, je vais y penser.

Content d'avoir pu t'aider.

Je sortis de sa pièce et je croisai Alice dans le couloir.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as annulée aujourd'hui?

- Pour justement en arriver là où tu en es présentement.

- Tu as vu que j'avais envie de Bella?

- Oui et depuis quelques temps déjà. Donc j'ai jugé que tu devais voir Carlisle pour ça. Et puis?

- J'y songe là. Merci Alice.

Je l'embrassai sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle me sourit. _**Je savais que tu me remercierais un jour. **_Je lui souris. Je repartis dans la forêt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews :) désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward était parti encore trop rapidement et chaque fois c'était pareil, nos rares baisés emmenaient à cette conclusion. Je me demandais pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Le téléphone sonna et je répondis.

- Allô Bella! Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. J'ai beaucoup de boulot au bureau.

- D'accord papa.

- Tu te prépareras quelque chose?

- Oui, t'inquiète.

- Parfait.

Il raccrocha, je déposai le combiné à sa place. Je soupirai, j'avais la maison pour moi ce soir et je me ramassais toute seule. Je montai à ma chambre et m'étendis avec un livre. Je lis durant une bonne heure avant que je m'en fatigue les yeux. Je déposai mon bouquin sur la table de chevet. On lança des cailloux à ma fenêtre, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je m'y rendis et aperçut Edward adossé à sa Volvo. Je souris et ouvris la fenêtre.

- Mais que fais-tu là? La sonnette existe!

- J'ai sonné pourtant, tu n'as pas répondu.

- Oh désolé, ma lecture me déconcentrait surement.

Je refermai la fenêtre et descendis ouvrir à Edward.

- Vraiment désolé Edward.

- J'avais vu de la lumière à la fenêtre de ta chambre, donc j'en ai jugé que t'étais là.

- Je suis trop contente que tu sois là, mon père travail tard ce soir.

- Oh!

Il sourit, je le pris dans mes bras.

- Il rentre quand?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit de me préparer à souper moi-même.

Il regarda l'horloge.

- Il n'est que trois heures, donc nous avons un bon cinq heures minimum à nous.

Je lui souris. Il me prit la main.

- Rares sont les moments à nous seuls.

- Effectivement! Chez toi y'a toujours quelqu'un et mon père me suit au basque!

- Oui, les pères et leurs filles sont toujours pareils. Dès qu'il s'agit des garçons ils ne les lâchent plus.

Je ris, là-dessus il avait un point. Il sourit, j'adorais ses yeux, ils étaient vraiment spéciaux. Il me regarda tendrement, d'une façon qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se pencha et m'embrassa longuement, cette fois-ci je réussis à me contrôler, je ne voulais pas le faire fuir encore une fois.

Edward me prit par la suite dans ses bras, me soulevant par les fesses, je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et le pris par le cou. Il nous dirigea, sans lâcher mes lèvres, au salon, me déposant sur le divan. Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda encore tendrement. Je voulais être sûr où il voulait en venir, je frissonnais énormément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward?

Il se mit à genoux devant moi.

- J'ai envie de toi Bella! Je te veux, là… maintenant!

Il me voulait maintenant! Il venait de me surprendre, c'était moi maintenant qui étais nerveuse. En réalité je n'étais pas prête à ça, je ne m'y étais pas préparé et lui il me voulait.

- C'est que… tu me prends au dépourvu…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, il se figea, je venais de le décevoir.

- Tu ne veux pas? Tu n'es pas prête? Si ce n'est que ça, je suis prêt à attendre.

- Non Edward, je le veux. C'est jusque, tu serais le premier avec qui je le ferai et j'ai peur de te décevoir.

- À moi aussi Bella tu es la première.

- Tu n'as jamais…

- Non.

Là ça changeait tout, nous étions au même point.

- Alors je suis prête autant que toi.

Il me sourit, se leva et se remit à m'embrasser. Il me déshabilla doucement, je l'aidai à enlever ses vêtements. D'un coup j'eus un arrêt de faiblesse, je calculai dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais faire ça sans protection!

- Edward, on ne peut pas!

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas sans protection, c'est tout!

- Oh! T'inquiète, je suis stérile! Mon accident m'a rendu ainsi.

- T'en es sûr?

- Oui.

Je le regardai longuement, il m'observa également. Il ne pouvait avoir d'enfant, c'était malheureux, mais bon, c'était des choses qui pouvaient arrivés. J'en étais grandement désolé pour lui.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, c'est juste que ce soit triste pour toi, tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants.

- Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je lui souris, je lui empoignai le visage et l'embrassai. Il se déposa sur moi et me caressa doucement. Il me fit l'amour avec passion. La froideur de son corps ne me dérangeait pas. Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne demi-heure. Une fois terminé, il m'embrassa et se rhabilla. Il s'assit à côté de moi, une fois, moi aussi rhabillé.

- J'ai aimé Edward, c'était vraiment intense.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, tu as été doux et passionné.

- Moi aussi j'ai aimé. Le temps d'attente en avait valu la peine.

- Oui, moi aussi je te désirais depuis un bon moment tu sais.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Edward avait passé la soirée avec moi, il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas faim, donc il n'avait pas soupé avec moi. Au retour de mon père il repartit chez lui.

Le lendemain, j'avais cours, Edward était venu me chercher à la maison. En cours de Maths Alice me questionna sur ma soirée d'hier avant que le prof ne commence.

- Comme ça, mon frère était chez toi hier? C'était votre première soirée seuls non?

- Oui.

- Et puis? Vous avez fait quoi?

Je regardai Alice longuement, si ça ce trouve, elle était déjà au courant. Edward était son préféré, son confident même. Je pouvais lui faire totalement confiance, elle n'ira le répéter à personne.

- On l'a fait Alice! C'était intense, j'ai adoré.

Elle sourit.

- Il m'a dit pratiquement la même chose.

Il le lui avait dit et ça avait été pareil pour lui. Le cours débuta et à la fin Edward nous attendait à la sortie de la classe. Il m'embrassa sur le front. Nous partîmes tous les trois à la cafétéria. À notre table, nous restâmes seuls. Je me tournai vers Alice.

- Comme ça ton frère est stérile.

Je voulais être sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. Alice regarda Edward, puis me regarda.

- Oui, il n'en fait pas un plat.

- Ah! Tu ne veux pas d'enfants Edward?

Il me regarda sans sourire, je devinai qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aborde le sujet. Il me répondit tout de même.

- Je n'ai que dix-sept ans Bella, je n'y avais jamais songé.

Il baissa les yeux et continua.

- Maintenant que tu en parle, avec toi j'aurais aimé.

Je baissai les miens également, il avait l'intention de me garder longtemps avec lui. J'en rougis sûrement.

- Tu me veux pour longtemps?

Il sourit enfin.

- Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux te laissai. Tu es toute ma vie.

- Oh Edward! Je t'aime aussi.

Alice se leva et alla porter nos plateaux, qu'eux n'avaient même pas touchés. Cela m'intriguait étrangement, jamais ils ne dinaient. Le manque d'appétit sûrement. Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude et les semaines qui avaient suivit aussi. Les weekends nous les passions ensembles, Edward et moi. Mon père m'avait autorisé à le fréquenté plus longtemps à la maison.

Un weekend sur deux Charlie allait pêcher tôt le matin et ce weekend là Edward le passa entièrement avec moi, mais ne coucha pas dans ma chambre. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il ne m'avait jamais retouché, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça. Je n'étais pas si possessive envers lui. Nous étions un de ces weekends à nous seuls et un mois avait passé.

- Ce matin là je ne me sentais pas très bien, je croyais avoir attrapé une gastro, Edward me prit aux petits soins toutes la journée.

- Bella, tu devrais aller voir Carlisle.

- Non, ça va passer!

Il me caressa les cheveux. Les jours passèrent et j'étais toujours malade, surtout le matin. Cette fois-ci, Edward me força à aller voir un médecin, mais il m'emmena au bureau privé de Carlisle, là où il travaillait les weekends.

- Oh Edward! Bella!

- Ça fait quelques jours que Bella ne file pas, elle dit avoir une gastro.

- Je vois! Toi, Edward tu vas attendre à l'extérieur, je vais m'occuper de Bella.

- D'accord.

Pourquoi Edward devait quitter? De toute façon mes nausées avaient passées. Je me sentais bien maintenant.

- Je crois que ça ira Carlisle, je vais bien.

- Attends Bella! Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas mieux.

- D'accord!

- Retire tes vêtements et mets ça.

Il me lança une jaquette d'hôpital. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je t'attends de l'autre côté.

J'exécutai ce qu'il me demanda. Il me questionna par la suite.

- Depuis quand tes nausées?

- Un peu plus d'une semaine.

- Une gastro dur quatre jours ma chérie. Toi et Edward êtes dans le tord.

- Mais j'ai quoi alors?

- Je vais voir. Quand les as-tu?

- Le matin surtout, ça passe après avoir mangé.

- Je vois! T'as aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais avoir Bella?

- Non je n'vois pas du tout.

- Alors suis-moi!

Il me dirigea de l'autre côté du rideau et me fit m'étendre sur la table d'examen. Carlisle avait l'air de savoir ce que j'avais. Il me fit un examen complet comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Allant même jusqu'à une échographie, c'était là que je commençais à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Je veux m'assurer que je n'ai pas raison.

Il passa son appareil sur mon bas ventre, je devinai où il voulait en venir. Il répondit avant que je ne parle.

- Effectivement j'avais raison.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Carlisle ferma l'appareil avant de me répondre.

- Je dois aller chercher Edward avant.

- Non, je veux savoir avant lui.

- Ce serait préférable que vous le sachiez en même temps.

- Non! J'insiste!

Il soupira, je compris maintenant ce qui se passait, mais j'attendis que Carlisle me le disent.

- Comme tu voudras! Tu es enceinte Bella, de six semaines.

- Mais Edward m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

- À quatre-vingts-dix-neufs pour cent. T'as pas de veine, t'es dans les un pour cent Bella.

Je me forçai pour ne pas pleurer.

- C'est héréditaire sa maladie?

- Euh! Oui à cinquante pour cent, vu que toi tu ne l'as pas. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Edward?

- Non! Je veux le lui annoncer moi-même. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlé à nos problèmes.

Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le lui dire, si tu ne veux pas les garder.

- Les garder?

- Oh! Ce sont des jumeaux, identiques.

- Des jumeaux!

- Oui. Comme je te disais, tu peux t'en débarrasser sans qu'il le sache.

Je baissai les yeux.

- Je ne lui ferai jamais ça, c'est peut être sa seule chance de devenir père.

- Comme tu veux. Il va falloir que tu l'annonce à Charlie.

Charlie! Je vais avoir des problèmes avec lui.

- Je sais, je m'en fais pas pour ça. Je dois y aller.

- Bonne chance Bella… Avec Edward.

- Merci!

Je me rhabillai et je me mis à pleurer, par nervosité. Avant de sortir rejoindre Edward, j'essuyai mes larmes. Il m'attendait à l'entré de la clinique au lieu de la porte du bureau de Carlisle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward?

- Je t'attends, et puis?

- Ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plait!

- Comme tu veux!

Il me poussa d'une main dans le dos jusqu'à la voiture. Je baissai les yeux tout le long du chemin. Edward fini par briser le silence.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ce passe? D'habitude tu es une vraie pie.

Je le regardai.

- À la maison!

- D'accord.

Une fois monté à ma chambre, je m'assis su le lit, Edward à côté de moi me regarda jusqu'à ce que je lui explique ce qui en était. Je le regardai enfin depuis notre départ de la clinique. Je cherchai à la façon dont j'allais le lui annoncer. Mes yeux s'emplirent d'eau et je sentis les larmes coulé sur mes joues. Edward l'avait surement vu. Il prit son pouce et essuya la larme, j'avais raison, il l'avait vu.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Figure-toi que tu vas être papa!

Mais je ne lui dirai pas tout de suite qu'il y en avait deux. Il se leva rapidement et se figea devant moi. Je n'étais pas capable de déchiffrer son visage. Il m'avait l'air d'une statue.

- Edward?

Il bougea enfin ses yeux pour les baisser vers mes mains. Il ne me répondit pas. Un long moment un silence se fit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je regardai finalement Bella et après un terrible et long silence, j'osai daigner lui répondre.

- Tu ne peux pas le garder!

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Ma condition ne pouvait lui permettre de le mettre au monde. Malgré qu'elle ne fût pas au courant que j'étais un monstre, ce bébé ne pouvait venir au monde. Je devais la convaincre de ne pas le garder. Elle fini par me répondre, elle sanglotait carrément. Je conclus que ses larmes plus tôt avaient été de la joie.

- Pourquoi?

Je devais trouver une raison à ce qu'elle ne soit pas plus peinée. Je ne pouvais lui dire que je n'en voulais pas, car elle savait que ce serait faux, à cause de notre conversation à la cafète de l'école avec Alice.

- Tu ne peux pas à cause de tes études et tu n'as même pas dix-huit ans!

- Et alors? Si je veux le garder!

- C'est ce que tu veux réellement? Pas moi!

Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

- Mais… Edward, pourquoi? J'aurais cru que…

- Ben t'as eu tord!

Bella s'écrasa sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Je m'étais vraiment emporter et je n'aurais pas dû. J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin. Ma condition de vampire n'aidait pas à cette nouvelle. J'avais plus peur de ce que cet être allait donner que d'être père. Je devais trouver un truc pour la consolé. Je compris que je pouvais me servir de ma fausse condition pour lui dissuader de le garder.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui caressa le dos.

- Bella?

- Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Tu veux vraiment savoir la vraie raison à mon refus d'être père?

Elle enleva l'oreiller et me regarda de question.

- Oui, pourquoi Edward? C'est peut être ta seule chance d'avoir un enfant.

Je lui souris.

- Je sais, mais ma maladie, je ne veux pas la transmette. J'ai peur qu'il soit comme moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, c'est dur tu sais.

- Dis-toi Edward qu'il n'y a que cinquante pour cent de chance qu'il ait ta maladie.

- Justement! Je veux éviter ce cinquante pour cent.

Elle soupira, je ne voulais absolument pas avoir ce bébé, ce monstre qui au fait je ne savais pas ce qu'il deviendra, me faisait peur. J'avais peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Elle se remit à pleurer et remit l'oreiller sur sa tête. Je la lui enlevé et la jetai à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

- Je t'interdis de t'isoler comme ça!

Elle me regarda amèrement, elle m'en voulait, j'en étais sur.

- De combien es-tu?

- Six semaines d'après Carlisle.

- Je te donne un sursit. Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je la serrai tendrement. Carlisle! Il était au courant, je vais me faire sermonner à mon retour.

Je pris le visage de mon amour entre mes mains et l'embrassai tendrement.

- Je t'aime Bella. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Je t'aime aussi, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal, tu es trop doux pour ça.

Je savais qu'un jour ça pourrait arriver, si elle venait à apprendre ce que j'étais vraiment, elle m'évitera à jamais et ce sera moi qui me ramasserait avec ce futur monstre.

- Je dois y aller Bella.

Elle me tint par le bras, m'empêchant de partir. Je la regardai, elle avait de la quiétude dans ses yeux.

- Tu vas le dire à Alice?

- Tu le veux?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Pas si toi tu ne veux pas le garder.

- D'accord, j'y réfléchirai.

Je l'embrassai et puis je partis chez moi. De toute façon je devais l'annoncer à tout le monde. À mon arrivé, Alice se tenait devant l'entré. J'étais sur qu'elle était déjà au courant.

- Salut Alice, Carlisle est là?

- Pas encore, il a eu une urgence.

- Ok.

- Quoi de neuf Edward?

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà!

Je la vis qu'elle cherchait fort dans sa tête, à ma conclusion elle n'avait pas vu à priori. Je trouvais cela bizarre.

- Je ne vois pas Edward. Il y a du nouveau?

Je la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir un gros problème dans quelques temps. Carlisle est déjà au courant.

Elle me fixa longuement et fronça les yeux finalement.

- Ok Edward, cette fois-ci j'ai rien vue. Ça c'est fait d'un coup tête?

- Tu es sûr? Car sa date de plus de six semaines, t'aurais dû voir venir la chose.

- Non, car si non je t'en aurais parlé. Et arrête de me faire languir, ça m'énerve à la longue.

- Ok, comme tu veux. C'est Bella!

Je soupirai, Alice tapa du pied.

- Edward!

- Elle attend un bébé!

Elle arrêta de taper du pied et se figea.

- Nom d'un chien Edward… Elle a osé te…

Je la pris par les épaules et fixai ses prunelles noirs, les miennes l'étaient surement aussi.

- Il est de moi!

- T'en es sûr?

- Je crois oui.

Elle retira mes mains de ses épaules et alla s'assoir sur mon divan.

- T'en es pas sûr!

- Bella m'a dit que j'allais être papa. C'est comme ça qu'elle a dit.

- Mais Edward, réfléchis, nous ne pouvons procréer!

- Qui sait, peut être que nous le pouvons réellement.

C'était à son tour de me prendre les épaules, mais de haut. Cela me faisait toujours rigoler.

- Assure-toi qu'elle t'a dit vrai, si c'est le cas, nous sommes dans l'embarras.

- Oui, je sais, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai insisté pour qu'elle ne le garde pas.

- Et?

- Elle tient à le garder.

- Oh non! Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à la convaincre.

- Je sais, je dois donc parler à Carlisle.

On ouvrit ma porte. Carlisle y entra.

- On me demande.

Pratique l'ouïe que nous avions. Je lui souris. Je demandai à Alice de rester. J'expliquai aussi à Carlisle qu'elle était déjà au courant.

- Oui je dois te parler de… mon futur bébé.

J'avais hésité à ce mot 'bébé', en était-il réellement un? Où je lui avais implanté un parasite?

- Je me doutais que c'était pour ça.

- Elle est heureuse tu sais!

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait te l'annoncer d'elle-même. Je voulais aller te chercher quand je lui ai appris. Elle avait refusé de te l'apprendre ainsi.

- T'as pensée quoi quand tu as vu?

- Je lui ai proposé l'avortement, elle a carrément refusée, comme ça t'aurais jamais su qu'elle aurait été enceinte.

- Ouais, bon, on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant.

Je soupirai. Carlisle soupira aussi.

- Il va bien falloir que tu lui dévoile ta vraie nature Edward.

Je le regardai amèrement.

- Y'en est pas question! Une raison, pour qu'elle me laisse tomber.

- Edward, je ne crois pas qu'elle te laissera à cause de ça. Tu es avec elle depuis quelques mois et jamais tu ne lui as fait du mal. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait peur de toi.

- Tu crois qu'elle garderait quand même le bébé?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, si ça peut la convaincre de sans débarrasser…

Carlisle me regarda d'un air froncé.

- Edward t'as dit le bébé?

- Oui, t'as vu autre chose qu'un bébé?

- Non, c'est des embryons tout à fait normaux, comme ceux des humains.

Je fronçai mes sourcils et me figea.

- Elle en a deux?

- Oui, elle ne te l'a pas dit?

- Non, elle disait toujours 'le'.

- Oh, je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe! Elle a peut être pas voulu que tu le saches maintenant.

- Ok, elle a surement oublié de me le dire.

Alice se planta devant Carlisle.

- Tu crois que c'est dangereux qu'elle les mette au monde?

- Non je ne crois pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va avoir une grossesse normale. Tant mieux pour toi Edward, tu vas passer pour moins vampire.

Je souris à cette réflexion, mais je ne crois pas que nous pouvions réellement procréer, je devais m'en assurer.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller la voir.

- Oui fais donc!

Alice me regarda tout sourire. Carlisle me souhaita bonne chance. Je sortis de la villa et je me rendis chez Bella, il n'était pas encore tard. Ce fut Charlie qui m'ouvrit.

- Oh Edward! Bella m'a pas dit que tu venais ce soir.

- Non, justement, elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Elle est dispo à me voir?

- J'en sais rien, elle n'a pas descendu depuis mon retour de la pêche et elle n'a pas mangé non plus. Elle me répond des 'laisse-moi tranquille!' quand je l'a demande. Vous vous êtes disputé?

- En quelques sortes oui, je viens m'excuser.

- Oh, alors elle est en haut.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine d'abord, je me retournai vers Charlie en empoignant une pointe de pizza, j'en pris même trois.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je lui monte à manger?

- Non vas-y!

Je partis à sa chambre, je toquai à sa porte.

- Amour je peux entrer?

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi. Je vis la poigner tourner et Bella apparut, les yeux rouges.

- Oh tu as encore pleuré!

- C'est de ta faute si je pleure! Moi je suis toute heureuse.

Je lui chuchotai.

- Parles moins fort, Charlie écoute surement.

Elle m'arracha au couloir en m'empoignant la manche et me tira dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi.

- Que me vaut ta visite?

- J'ai réfléchis.

Je lui souris en lui tendant son repas.

- Mange, les jumeaux en ont de besoin.

- Carlisle te l'as dit!

C'était une affirmation et non une question. Elle prit une bouchée de pizza.

- Ouais, il a dit qu'il avait fait une gaffe, il croyait que je le savais.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon.

- Pourquoi?

- Si tu ne les veux pas, je ne les veux pas non plus.

Ma chance de ne plus avoir à lui dévoiler mon identité réelle était là, mais je ne pouvais lui faire le coup qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle les voulait réellement, mais pas sans moi. J'y avais réfléchi sur le chemin jusqu'ici. Si elle est tombée enceinte de moi, c'est qu'en réalité les vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants. J'ai déjà été humain, les bébés allaient être aussi humains que Bella et vampires que moi. Bella me sortit de ma pensée.

- Alice est au courant?

- Oui. Je ne pouvais le lui cacher, j'ai trop confiance en elle. Elle m'a grandement supporté.

- Oh! Et ta décision?

- Je les veux Bella! Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle sourit, sauta pratiquement de joie et m'empoigna le cou. Je déliai ses bras et la repoussai doucement. Je la regardai dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont de moi?

Son sourire s'effaça, se figea et me fit des yeux mauvais. Je venais de dérapé, ils étaient réellement de moi. Maintenant j'étais sûr que je devais tout lui avouer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Edward venait de me surprendre. Je me fâchai à l'intérieur de moi avant de m'en prendre à lui. Comme si je l'avais trompé! Il avait osé me demander la question comme tous les autres mecs! En réalité, il était exactement comme eux, ingrat et malicieux! C'était évident qu'il en était le père, nous nous lâchions jamais, même en dehors des cours. Je lui criai carrément dessus. Je me foutais que mon père entende.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça? Réfléchis, nous passions tous nos moment ensemble. Si ce n'était pas chez moi, c'était chez toi. Tu es exactement comme tous les autres, méchants et ingrats. Je m'étais trompé sur ton compte!

- Bella…

- Non, laisse-moi finir! Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs en me faisant à croire de les vouloir autant que moi. Vas-t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir!

- Bella ton père va t'entendre.

- Je m'en fiche! Sors! Ma grossesse je vais la mettre à terme, avec ou sans toi.

Il ne me regarda même pas et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Edward? Tu m'as dit que tu venais te réconcilier, ne pas continuer la dispute.

Mon père criait presque. Je fis la navette entre lui et Edward. Edward lui répondit.

- Bella est enceinte, voilà notre sujet de dispute.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir, il avait osé le lui dire lui-même. Je lui montrai la porte du doigt.

- Sors Edward!

Mon père ce tassa et c'est ce qu'il fit. Charlie referma la porte de ma chambre de l'intérieur. Il avait l'intention de rester.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je crois que toi et moi allions avoir une longue discussion.

Il s'assit sur mon lit et me demanda de le rejoindre. Je le regardai avec inquiétude, il m'avait l'air pas content.

- Edward a raison? Tu es réellement enceinte?

Je baissai les yeux, il allait être réellement fâché.

- Oui.

- Bella, mais où avais-tu la tête? Edward ne le veut pas, c'est ça? Il te demande de t'en débarrasser?

- Oui il en veut, on s'est disputé à cause qu'il voulait en être sûr d'être le père.

- Bella, les garçons sont tous comme ça, il ne pouvait y échapper. Edward n'est pas l'homme parfait tu sais.

Je le regardai les yeux plein d'eau.

- Pour moi il l'était. Edward est, si doux, jamais fâché contre moi, attentionné, patient. La seule chose où il n'était pas parfait, était sa stérilité, mais je ne m'en faisais pas pour ça.

- Je vois maintenant pourquoi il t'a posé la question.

- Ah oui?

- Bella, il se dit stérile, en générale t'aurais jamais dû tomber enceinte.

- Je sais, mais je suis tombé dans le un pour cent de possibilité.

- Oh, t'as vraiment pas eut de chance.

Je le regardai amèrement.

- Au contraire, je suis heureuse, une occasion rare à Edward de devenir père.

Charlie soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas le garder Bella et tu le sais. Tu as tes études à finir et Edward aussi. Tu es encore si jeune, je ne veux pas que tu vives comme ta mère.

- Je ne laisserai jamais tomber Edward. Maman détestait cet endroit, tandis que moi je suis prête à me sacrifier pour lui.

- Oh! Tu sais comment je suis fâché en ce moment, mais si toi tu veux garder cet enfant, il faudrait qu'Edward te supporte au bout. Je te jure que s'il n'en veut réellement pas, je te fais avorter.

Il se leva et sortit de ma chambre. Je partis en sanglot, je venais de gâcher ma vie avec Edward, en l'ayant engueulé de la sorte. J'avais peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je l'appelai sur son portable. À la cuisine, mon père me regardait sans rien dire. La sonnerie retentit, mais personne n'y répond. Je raccrochai, je me retournai, fixai un instant mon père et retournai dans ma chambre.

- Ça va Bella?

Je lui criai de ma chambre.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai aucun problème.

Je me pris une douche chaude et mis mon pyjama, j'avais l'intention de me coucher tôt ce soir. Étendue sur mon lit, je déposai une main pour la première fois sur mon ventre et je m'endormis ainsi.

Quelque chose de glacé me réveilla, je me mis à crier, j'étais en sueur. Je venais de faire un cauchemar. Un haut le cœur surgit. Une froideur me toucha le dos, Je sursautai quand j'aperçus Edward à côté de moi. Je me levai rapidement et me terrai dans le coin de ma chambre. Il m'avait réellement fait peur, mais comment était-il entré?

- Bella! C'est moi!

Je respirai fortement, mon cauchemar n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il ouvrit la lampe sur ma table de chevet. Je le contemplai et je lui souris. Je me relevai et lui sautai dans les bras.

- Edward! Comme je suis contente de te voir.

Je le regardai encore une fois.

- Comment t'es entré?

- La fenêtre! J'ai grimpé dans l'arbre.

- Oh!

Je baissai les yeux.

- Je les garde, que tu le veuilles où pas. Je suis prête à les élevés seule s'il le faut.

Il me releva le visage et déposa un doux baisé sur mon nez.

- Il n'est pas question que tu le fasses seule.

Il me sourit. Je compris qu'il ne me laissera pas tombé, mais il ne devait pas se sentir obliger de faire ça.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien Edward, je suis prête à assumer les conséquences.

- Je suis autant responsable que toi là dedans et c'est surtout de ma faute si tu es enceinte. Je t'ai refusé la protection.

- Ouais, mais bon, tu pouvais pas savoir non plus.

Il me sourit encore une fois et me caressa la joue.

- Je veux devenir le père de tes enfants, je veux être à toi pour toujours.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

Je le pris dans mes bras et je me mis à pleurer, mais de joie.

- Tu viens de sauver les petits.

- Hein?

- Mon père voulait me forcer à me débarrasser d'eux si tu n'étais pas dans le décor.

- Je vois, je suis désolé pour ça aussi.

- Ça n'a pas été aussi terrible que tu le penses. Il t'aime bien je crois.

Edward sourit et me reprit dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux vraiment les garder, il va falloir que je te parle largement de mon cas.

- Oh, ta maladie?

- En quelque sorte oui, mais surtout pour que tu n'ais pas de surprise quand ils viendront au monde.

- Pourquoi? Je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre.

- Non. Je ne… Tu ne sais pas… Bof! C'est dur à dire tu sais.

- Non je ne sais pas.

Là je ne comprenais plus rien, J'avais l'impression qu'il avait de la misère à trouver les mots.

- Edward explique-toi!

Il se leva et recula de quelques pas, je me levai aussi. Il me fit signe de ne pas venir près de lui. Il se terra dans le seul coin d'ombre de ma chambre, je ne voyais plus son visage. Sa voix par contre, je l'entendais très bien.

- Je suis ton ange gardien, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé il y a sept ans.

- C'est impossible Edward, tu serais plus vieux aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vieillis pas. Ma maladie est un camouflage de ma réelle condition. J'ai plus de cent ans Bella.

- Je ne comprends pas Edward.

- Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes, je veux juste que tu réfléchisses avant de les mettre au monde. Je ne suis pas humain, ni un ange gardien.

Il sortit de l'ombre, son visage paraissait terrassé. Aucune expression sur celui-ci. Il me fixa avec des prunelles noires d'encre.

- Tes yeux Edward, ils ont… ils ont changés de couleur.

- Un des aspects de ma condition, mon humeur et ma faim joue là-dessus.

Sa faim, son humeur? Il sous entendait quoi là-dessus? Je voulais tout savoir, il avait commencé, il devait finir.

- Ok, comme tu veux, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que t'es?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à ça.

- J'ai pas peur, raconte. Si t'es pas un humain, ni un ange, t'es quoi?

Il s'approcha d'un pas.

- Un monstre Bella, quelque chose qui a été créé pour tuer.

- Je ne te crois pas, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es trop doux pour ça.

- Parce que je réussis à me contrôler. Ma famille est pratiquement la seule espèce à vivre avec les humains. À l'origine, nous nous cachons le jour pour vivre la nuit. Je ne veux pas être un monstre Bella. Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça.

Je le regardai longuement, il m'avait l'air sérieux. Il continua.

- Je ne dors jamais, je ne mange jamais à la cafétéria, comme t'as pu le voir. J'ai la peau glacé. Je ne t'embrasse presque jamais, pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je suis fort et rapide, mes yeux ont une couleur impossible sur un humain. Je suis attirant, j'ai une voix sublime. Tout en moi est fait pour t'attirer, je suis un piège.

Pour le dire il l'avait dit, il était le gars le plus parfait. Effectivement, il n'était pas humain. Sur le coup je ne réalisai pas ce qu'il pouvait être, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande la question.

- Tu aimes les films d'horreur?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- D'accord. Tu connais Dracula.

Je le voyais venir là.

- Qui sait qui ne connait pas Dracula?

- Bien, je suis comme lui. Un vampire.

Je le regardai longuement, c'était impossible, dans mes souvenir Dracula n'était pas comme Edward. Il était laid et faisait peur, pas Edward.

- Non, je ne te crois pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Les vampires ont des canines pointues, leurs yeux sont rouges sang ou noirs. Ils ne sortent pas le jour, il brûle carrément, soleil où pas. Et ils boivent du sang.

- Mythe Bella! Et je bois effectivement du sang.

Je le regardai encore une fois. S'il était vampire, il m'aurait déjà tué.

- D'accord! Où te procure-tu le tiens?

- Dans la forêt.

- Pardon?

- Oui, je suis végétarien, ce qui veut dire que je me nourris que de sang animal.

- De sang animal? Tu es vraiment différent des autres.

- Tu me crois?

- Non toujours pas, les vampires ne sont pas comme ça. T'as pas l'air d'un vampire. Tu te transformes en chauve-souris?

Il ricana carrément.

- Mythe Bella. Tout ça ce sont des mythes.

- Oh!

Je me rassis sur mon lit.

- Donne-moi une minute que j'y réfléchisse.

Je récapitulai tous les évènements des derniers mois. Ma première rencontre avec lui qui m'avait fait trouver la ressemblance trop frappante d'avec mon ange gardien. Il ne mangeait jamais, même s'il se prenait un plat. La couleur de sa peau si pâle. Il était glacé. Les yeux de couleur doré étaient trop différents. Un divan au lieu d'un lit dans sa chambre. Toute sa famille était comme ça, ils se ressemblaient tous. Je commençai à avoir les idées claires. Ses distances envers moi pour ne pratiquement pas m'embrasser. Nous ne faisions jamais l'amour. Je comprenais maintenant. Il contrôlait ses impulsions à vouloir me tuer. Je le regardai ahuri.

- Si tu es vampire, pourquoi t'avoir aguiché de moi? Tu ne pouvais pas prendre quelqu'un de ta race?

Il s'approcha, il devait avoir compris que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi.

- Je t'ai longtemps attendu Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu devais me revenir, devenir mienne. Les femmes vampires ne m'attirent pas.

Devenir sienne, drôle de façon de le dire.

- Il y a sept ans, tu savais déjà que je serais à toi?

- Non, à vrai dire tu étais trop jeune, je ne pouvais m'aguicher de toi. Mais quand tu es revenue à Forks et que je t'ai vu à l'école, j'avais reconnu ton odeur, je savais que c'était toi.

Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi et me prit la main.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été attiré par toi. Je te voulais comme amour.

Je souris et je tremblais, il me lâcha la main et recula. Il avait du croire que j'avais peur de lui. Je me levai et le rejoignis dans son coin d'ombre. Je le pris par la taille et m'accota la tête sur son torse froid.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Edward.

- Ah non?

Je le regardai, je ne pouvais voir ses yeux.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi? Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal et je ne crois pas que tu m'en feras un jour.

- Non effectivement.

Je me reculai pour le contemplai et le dirigea à mon lit. Je m'y assis et il s'installa à côté de moi. Ses yeux étaient revenus dorés.

- Tes yeux sont revenus comme avant.

- C'est parce que je suis bien.

Je lui caressai les paupières, il ferma les yeux. Je lui pris une main et la déposa sur mon ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre.

- Je les veux Edward, avec toi. Je me fou qu'ils soient vampires.

Il soupira.

- Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ma race est cruelle et nous ne savons pas ce que ces petits êtres pourront faire une fois au monde. Même Carlisle en a peur.

- Edward, si tes gènes sont en eux, ils ne seront pas plus cruels que toi. Tout à l'heure tu étais prêt à les avoir.

- Je sais, j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur qu'ils te causent la mort en naissant.

- Toutes mères risquent de mourir en mettant au monde. Je n'y échapperais pas!

Il soupira encore. Je changeai de sujet, pour ne pas le décevoir.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça?

- Depuis mille-neuf-cents-dix-huit. Carlisle m'a trouvé mourant de la grippe espagnole. Il m'a transformé pour me sauver.

- C'est facile de devenir comme toi?

- Non, le vampire qui transforme, rentre dans une sorte de transe, comme Carlisle n'avait jamais goûté le sang humain, ça été dur pour lui. Il n'avait pas qu'à me mordre, il devait aussi goûter mon sang.

- Est-ce qu'il faut être mourant pour être vampire.

- Seulement avec Carlisle.

- Oh! Et moi je pourrais le devenir?

Il se leva abruptement et me fixa longuement. Je compris qu'il en était hors de question. S'il fallait qu'il vive éternellement, ce ne sera pas sans moi, je ne lâcherai jamais prise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'étais fâché qu'elle aborde le sujet. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour elle, elle était bien, humaine.

- Y'en ai pas question Bella! Je ne te transformerai pas seulement parce que je suis vampire.

- Je ne veux pas mourir sans toi, je veux le rester jusqu'à jamais. Être dans tes bras pour l'éternité.

- C'est cruel de te priver de ta vie pour ça.

- Tu es cruel de me laisser mourir à petit feu!

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler de ma vraie vie! Je ne veux pas ça pour toi!

- Et moi c'est toi que je veux!

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'en parles! La discussion est close!

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- Je reviens plus tard, je dois parler à Carlisle. Rendors-toi Bella.

Je sortis par la fenêtre et rentré à la villa. J'entrai dans le bureau de Carlisle après avoir frappé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward?

- Bella est au courant et elle veut toujours garder les bébés.

- C'est son choix Edward!

- Ce n'est pas tout! Elle veut être comme nous.

- Ah ça par contre ce n'est pas son choix. C'est une exigence qu'elle te fait.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Que dois-je faire?

- Ne lui répond jamais à ce supplice.

- D'accord.

Je vins pour sortir de son bureau que Carlisle m'intervint.

- Je vais suivre personnellement sa grossesse. T'en fais pas, tout va bien aller.

- Merci Carlisle.

Il me sourit et je sortis de sa pièce. J'allai à ma chambre. Alice y entra après.

- Où étais-tu?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- D'habitude Alice, tu sais toujours où je vais sans que je te le dise.

- Désolé Edward, mais je ne vois plus maintenant depuis que Bella est enceinte. Je ne vois plus son future à elle. Comme pour les loups garous.

Je compris qu'elle ne voyait plus Bella à cause des bébés.

- Pas de bol Alice!

- Ouais je sais. Et? Tu es allé faire quoi chez elle en pleine nuit?

- Elle sait tout.

- Tout?

- Oui et elle veut devenir comme nous.

- Pas de bol!

- Effectivement.

- J'en déduis donc qu'elle gardera tes rejetons.

- Oui et elle se fou des conséquences.

- C'est ce qu'elle tient réellement à toi tu sais?

- Oui et moi aussi, mais je ne peux lui retirer sa vie en la transformant comme nous.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Tu vas devoir la raisonner.

- Je ne réussirai pas à ça.

- Oh! Elle a une tête dure.

- Oui, trop même!

- Je dois y aller Edward, Jasper m'attend.

- D'accord. Bonne chasse!

Elle sourit et sortit de ma chambre. Je restai jusqu'à l'après-midi étendu sur mon divan. On frappa doucement à ma porte, ce qui me réveilla de ma pensée. Je me levai, ne sachant pas qui était de l'autre côté. J'ouvris la porte, on m'empoigna par la taille et me colla dessus.

- Bella! Que fais-tu ici?

- Tu me manque Edward!

Elle me regarda de ses yeux plein d'eau.

- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, ça été un coup dur pour toi ce que je t'ai demandé. Je sais à peine qui tu es réellement que je te demande des exigences.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Tu es pardonné Bella.

Elle me regarda et me sourit.

- Enfin je t'ai retrouvé, ange gardien.

Je lui souris, lui empoignai le visage et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle m'empoigna la tête, je ne la repoussai pas. Plutôt, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena sur le divan après avoir poussé la porte avec mon pied. Les pensées de ma famille entrèrent dans ma tête, devinant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je n'y pris pas plus attention.

Je lui fis l'amour pour la seconde fois, avec passion et tendresse. Je l'aimasse au plus profond de moi. Je me plaçai sur le plancher la tête sur les genoux de Bella. Elle jouait dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi Edward, plus que ma propre vie.

Je me retournai pour la contempler. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois. Je fixai ses yeux chocolat.

- Veux-tu m'épouser?

Je la regardai longuement à savoir si elle le voulait autant que moi. Le fait de ne pas lire ses pensées me frustrait grandement, surtout en ce moment. J'entendis la pensée d'Alice. _**Non, t'as pas fais ça! T'es dans la merde frérot.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je ne lui répondis pas de suite, il venait de me prendre par surprise. Edward me fixait attendant ma réponse. Il voulait m'épouser, mais ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas, c'était que j'étais trop jeune pour ça. Je n'ai que dix sept ans. Ce n'était pas une bonne raison, vu que j'étais enceinte, j'étais aussi trop jeune pour ça. Edward n'était pas humain et dans sa condition de vampire, dur sera la vie avec moi humaine.

-Non Edward je ne peux pas.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne me sens pas prête, c'est trop rapide. Tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ce fait trop vite. Nous sommes ensemble depuis près de cinq mois, tu m'as mise enceinte, je viens à peine d'apprendre qui tu es et tu me demandes en mariage.

Je me demandais fortement si les vampires avaient tendance à faire ça aussi rapidement. Je continuai.

- C'est la méthode des vampires ça? Tout faire en dedans de quelques mois?

- Théoriquement, ça nous prends des années avant de ce décider à s'accepter l'un et l'autre. Mais dans ton cas, je n'ai pas l'éternité. Je te veux pour moi seul le plus rapidement possible.

- Si je peux te corriger, tu ne m'auras pas à toi tout seul, nous allons être pris avec des enfants bientôt.

Il sourit et baissa les yeux.

- C'est dur de me faire à l'idée d'être père, mais j'aime bien.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur le front. Il les voulait autant que moi maintenant. Edward se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

- Tu deviendras comme moi, bientôt.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa lui aussi sur le front. Je le serrai dans mes bras.

- Edward!

Il soupira, Alice se tenait devant l'entré de sa chambre. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue. Edward la regarda.

- Quoi?

- T'es dans le pétrin mon vieux!

- De quoi elle parle Edward?

C'est elle qui me répondit.

- De ce qu'il vient tout juste de te dire et de ce qu'il t'a demandé plus tôt.

- Mais j'ai refusé le mariage, je suis pas prête, pour plus tard peut être.

- Mais je sais que la deuxième chose t'est chère.

J'étais ébahis comment avait-elle pu nous entendre? Il l'avait à peine articulé.

- Mais comment…

- Oh! Je vois qu'Edward t'a pas tout dit sur nous.

Je le regardai avec questionnement, il me répondit.

- Nous avons une superbe ouïe, une superbe vue et un super odorat.

Alice entra carrément dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

- Tu lui as dit pour ton don.

J'étais surprise, je le fixai attendant la réponse.

- T'as un don?

- À ce que je vois Edward, tu ne lui as pas tout dit.

- Non, car j'ai jugé nécessaire le minimum. Eh oui j'ai un don Bella. Je lis les pensées.

Nom d'un chien, il lisait les pensées! Ça c'était le comble, depuis le début il était au courant, il avait tout lus dans ma tête. Je comprenais pourquoi il était avec moi maintenant.

- Tu as lu mes pensées…

- À part la tienne Bella.

Là il venait de me prendre au dépourvu. Je n'étais donc pas comme les autres. Je compris pourquoi il m'avait choisis moi.

- Y'en a d'autre comme toi?

- Alice voit l'avenir et Jasper a le don d'apaiser les gens et l'atmosphère.

- Donc, Alice tu savais avant moi pour ma grossesse?

- Non, je ne te vois plus depuis. Les hybrides, ça me fait pas.

- Ah!

Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, c'était trop dur à comprendre. Mais je voulais en savoir plus sur mes bébés.

- Me mettre enceinte était prévu?

Alice me regarda amèrement ainsi qu'Edward. C'est lui qui répondit.

- Nul n'était mon intention Bella. Je ne savais même pas que nous pouvions procréer avec des humains. C'est pourquoi je t'avais dit que j'étais stérile. Tu m'avais grandement surpris quand tu m'as annoncé cette grossesse.

- Je te crois.

Les deux allégèrent leurs épaules, je réalisai qu'ils avaient été tendus à cette question.

- Désolé de vous avoir offensé de la sorte.

- Ce n'est rien, il est normal que tu poses beaucoup de questions.

Alice me sourit. D'un coup, je réalisai que je devais me faire suivre pour ses bébés. Alice partit de la chambre, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de nous dérangé. Edward ferma la porte, même si je réalisai que ça ne servait à rien. Surement pour l'intimité. Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

- Carlisle est dans les parages?

- Pourquoi? Oui ça doit.

- Je voudrais lui demander un service… Tu crois qu'il voudrait s'occuper de moi.

Il me caressa la joue, sachant que j'en étais gêné de lui demander ça.

- Vas le voir, je t'attends ici. Il sera content que tu le lui demande.

- Tu crois?

- Oui j'en suis sûr!

Je me levai et sortis de la chambre. J'avais oublié de lui demander où il était. Je me rappelais où était son bureau. Je toquai.

- Entrez!

J'ouvris la porte, il lisait un gros manuel.

- Je vous dérange Carlisle?

Il mit un signet dans le volume et le déposa sur son pupitre.

- Pas du tout, entre!

- J'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Vas-y! Je suis toute ouïe.

Je ricanai intérieurement et je m'approchai de son bureau, il me désigna la chaise, je m'y installai.

- Vous pourriez, vous occupez de ma grossesse, je ne veux pas voir un autre médecin que vous.

- Oh! Bien sûr Bella! Edward ne t'en avait pas parlé?

- Non.

- Je le lui ai dit pourtant que j'allais le faire.

- Oh! J'ai décidé de venir par moi-même.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il en avait été sûr.

- Merci, c'est trop gentil à vous.

- Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider.

Je me levai et repartis à la chambre d'Edward.

Les mois qui ont suivis avaient étés pareils, nous nous aimons terriblement. Edward prenait soins de moi. Il m'avait promis de me transformer après la naissance des bébés et j'avais fini par accepter sa demande en mariage. J'étais heureuse, lui aussi. J'étais à presque cinq mois de grossesse, je continuais à aller à l'école. Mon ventre ne paraissait presque pas.

Les classes étaient commencés depuis deux semaines, je n'avais qu'un cours ou Edward n'en faisait pas parti, mais j'étais avec Alice à ce cours, les Maths j'adorais. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, nous étions au cours avant le diner. Alice me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu devrais enlever ta veste Bella,

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'on voit.

Elle soupira.

- Moi à ta place je serais fière de montrer que j'ai réussis à m'accaparer d'Edward.

Elle riait. Elle connaissait l'ancienne réputation de son frère et celle des filles qui étaient jalouses depuis qu'il m'avait choisi.

- Justement, des plans pour me faire détester parce que je suis enceinte de lui. Le rêve de toutes les filles de l'école.

- Ah! Là t'as un point!

- Merci.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsque se sera trop apparent.

- Je crois que j'aurai pas le choix d'accepter leurs rancunes envers moi.

- Oui effectivement.

Le reste du cours se déroula en silence. Quand il finit, Edward nous attendait à la porte. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cafète. Il s'arrêta droit devant l'entré et caressa mon ventre, montrant ainsi mes rondeurs. Je vis les yeux de mes copines rivés vers Edward et moi. Jesse fronça les yeux. Je poussai Edward, m'ayant aperçut qu'elle avait deviné mon secret.

- Bella qu'est-ce qui te prends?

J'avais surpris Edward en le repoussant.

- Je ne veux juste pas que tout le monde le sache, évite s'il te plait de faire ça à l'école.

- Comme tu veux.

Il se dirigea vers la cantine. Alice et moi allâmes nous installer à notre place habituelle.

- Pourquoi t'as poussé Edward comme ça?

- À cause de Jesse, je crois qu'elle a vu son geste.

- Oh! Là voilà qui s'amène.

- Elle en profite pendant qu'Edward n'est pas là.

Jessica s'assit à côté de moi.

- Salut Bella, comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci et toi?

- Oui assez.

- Que me vaut ta visite à ma table.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas parler, donc je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Depuis que t'es avec Edward on ne te voit plus.

- Je vois. On s'aime tellement qu'on ne peut se lâcher.

- Tant mieux pour toi. En tout cas t'es chanceuse qu'il t'ait choisi toi. Ta de la veine.

- Merci.

Elle baissa les yeux. Jesse m'avait l'air sympa.

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Jesse?

- Non, ça va, tu es juste la fille la plus chanceuse du lycée.

- Oh!

- Je me disais, tout à l'heure… quand t'es arrivé avec Edward..., il… il te caressait le ventre…. Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais… Je suis juste curieuse. Tu serais trop chanceuse si t'étais…

Au même moment Edward déposa notre plateau sur la table. Jesse arrêta de parler et se leva.

- Salut Jessica, quoi de neuf?

Elle rougit, surprise qu'Edward lui avait adressé la parole.

- Salut! Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Bella.

- Tu peux rester manger avec nous si tu veux.

Je jetai un regard noir à Edward. Il haussa les épaules et me sourit. Jesse accepta l'offre d'Edward. Elle revint avec son plateau.

- Tu es radieuse Bella tu sais.

- Elle est enceinte! Si c'est ce que tu cherches.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher! Je savais bien que depuis le début il avait entendu les pensées de Jessica.

- Oh! Félicitations! C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, j'étais furieuse contre Edward, le pire de ses défauts était bien celui de vouloir tout dire ce que je ne voulais pas dire. Avant de partir, Jesse me souhaita bonne chance. Je pris Edward par le bras et l'entrainai dans un coin de la cafète.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Le pire de tes défauts! Voilà ce que t'as fait! Tu répètes tout ce que je ne veux pas dévoiler.

- Que veux-tu? Je ne peux pas savoir si tu ne me dis pas. Je lis pas dans tes pensées tu sais.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison, j'avais oublié de lui faire part de ce secret que je voulais garder, qui n'en sera plus un bientôt.

- Je suis sûr, que toute l'école le sait déjà.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en aurais honte, moi je suis surement l'étudient le plus heureux du lycée.

- J'ai pas honte Edward, j'ai juste peur de me faire détester par toutes les filles de l'école.

- Y'a pas de raison Bella. Les pensées ne trahissent jamais. Elles sont tous heureuse pour toi que tu sois avec moi.

Il avait raison, il pouvait savoir si on, m'aimait ou pas. Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

- T'es pardonné!

Edward se pencha et embrassa mon ventre. Notre prochain cours était bio, nous étions à la même paillasse. Edward soupira et regarda chaque élève de la classe, je devinai qu'il écoutait leurs pensées. Elles ne m'avaient pas l'air désagréable. Nous nous assîmes à notre paillasse. Je regardai mon ange gardien, il n'avait pas l'air d'être avec moi.

- Edward?

Il ne répondit pas, je le fixai longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me répondre. À quelques reprises, je répétai son nom, sans succès.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais mon esprit ailleurs, les pensées des autres élèves nous concernaient. Les plus apaisantes étaient celles de Jessica et Angela. _**Je suis trop heureuse pour elle, Bella est chanceuse d'être avec Edward. Il est trop mignon en plus, elle va avoir un magnifique bébé.**_ Je souris à cette pensée. Angela en était autant heureuse, j'en déduis que Bella avait eut raison, toute l'école était au courant, dû moins nos camarades de classe. _**Je l'envie trop là, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider avec son bébé. **_Pour celle-là ça va être un peu plus compliqué. Mike continua la cadence, un peu moins aimable par contre. Je savais qu'il avait toujours voulu Bella pour lui._** Cet Edward a fait exprès pour qu'elle reste avec lui en la mettant enceinte. Elle serait mieux avec moi. **_ Je savais que la situation présente avec Bella avait fait changé le point de vue des élèves envers moi. Plusieurs, au début avait cru que je n'étais pas hétéro, à cause de mes refus de sortir avec les filles. Ils avaient finis par comprendre que je cherchais la bonne fille.

- Edward?

Bella me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Euh oui! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ça fait au moins dix fois que je dis ton nom.

- Désolé!

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- J'écoutais la tête des gens.

Je rigolai silencieusement, Bella déposa sa main sur la mienne. Elle sourit.

- Tant mieux pour toi, si ça t'amuse!

- Merci. Ils ont de belles pensées à notre égare.

- Oh! Et?

- Jessica pense que tu vas avoir un magnifique bébé. Angela voudrait t'aider après la naissance et Mike me déteste toujours.

- Ouais, pour Mike je le savais déjà.

Je souris. La classe de Bio était le seul endroit où je pouvais toucher mes petits à travers son ventre et chaque fois ils me donnaient des coups dans la main. La grossesse se déroulait comme celle d'un humain, après tout Bella en était un. Carlisle aurait pensé que le gène de vampire aurait prit le dessus en provoquant une grossesse un peu plus accéléré. Mais on ne savait toujours pas s'ils allaient vivres pour l'éternité. Nous le supposions en tout cas. Bella me sortit encore une fois de ma rêverie.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais un jour les entendre pensées dans mon ventre?

- Oui, peut être, il est peut être juste encore trop tôt. À moins que je ne puisse pas les lires comme toi.

- Ça serait possible?

- S'ils ont hérité de ça de toi.

- Oh!

- Pour ma part ce serait vraiment frustrant.

- Oui, je te crois.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude depuis deux semaines. Je reconduisis Bella chez elle, pour me rendre chez moi par la suite. Charlie avait refusé que je l'héberge le temps de la grossesse. Il m'avait donné comme raison que je pouvais venir comme bon me semble chez lui. Je n'avais pas objecté, mais aujourd'hui je devais parler avec Carlisle, il avait trouvé un autre cas comme moi et Bella. Ça avait été plus vite que je ne l'avais cru.

Je frappai à sa porte et il me fit entrer. Je m'installai sur la chaise devant son bureau. Il me tendit une pile de feuilles. J'en étais surpris par l'épaisseur.

- Oh! C'est énorme!

- Oui, je les ai contactés. Sa femme est décédée depuis trente ans, il vit seul avec sa fille et son fils qui ont maintenant cent et quatre-vingt-quinze ans.

- Cent ans? Il en a deux?

- Oui, de deux grossesses différentes, sa femme est morte à quatre-vingt dix ans. Il n'a jamais voulu la transformer.

- Les enfants, là dedans, ils sont comment?

- Ils ne sont pas dangereux pour les humains, ils n'ont pas de venins. Tu ne seras pas obligé de transformer Bella, Edward. Tu pourras même avoir d'autres enfants.

Cette idée me plaisait, mais certainement pas à Bella, elle ne voulait pas mourir sans moi.

- T'as juste à lire, tu pourras tout savoir au complet.

- Ok. Merci.

Je me levai et allai dans ma chambre. Alice resta avec moi pour la lecture, aussi excité que moi à tout savoir. Je lis à voix haute, c'était très intéressant. Nous savons maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. La mère n'avait jamais voulu une transformation, elle en avait trop peur. Elle voulait vivre normalement et fonder une grande famille, mais une maladie l'avait rendu stérile et avait toujours refusée la transformation, ça avait été sa plus grande frousse. Ce vampire en question était comme nous, végétarien. C'était plus facile d'aimer un humain en ne buvant pas leur sang. Les enfants étaient moitiés humains, moitiés vampires. Ils mangeaient autant de nourritures humaines que de s'abreuver de sang. Au bout du compte, ils ont eu une enfance comme celle d'un humain.

- Alice, il faut faire changer d'idée à Bella, je ne veux plus la transformer. Elle pourra vivre une meilleure histoire avec moi en restant humaine.

Alice sourit.

- Je t'accompagne chez Bella.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle sauta de mon divan et se rendit dans la forêt, nous y allâmes en courant. À notre arrivé Charlie nous ouvrit.

- Salut les enfants, Bella est sous la douche, allez l'attendre dans sa chambre.

- Merci.

Nous montâmes et je m'assis sur son lit. Alice resta debout. Bella entra dans sa chambre cinq minutes plus tard. Alice me tendit le paquet de feuilles.

- Edward! Alice! Que faites-vous ici? Je suis trop contente de vous voir!

- On a des nouvelles Bella! Tu sais, les recherches de Carlisle?

- Oui et alors?

- On sait à quoi s'en tenir.

Je lui tendis les feuilles, elle fit de gros yeux.

- Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer tout.

- Non ça ira, j'adore lire de toute façon.

Bella prit les feuilles et s'installa dans la chaise dans le coin de sa chambre. Nous attendîmes qu'elle ait fini. Alice partit chasser, elle avait même eut le temps de revenir.

Bella me tendit les feuilles.

- Impressionnant, si je comprends bien, je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants avec toi?

- Oui, qu'en dis-tu?

- Ça me parait raisonnable.

Je souris. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de vouloir se faire transformer.

- Mais si en vieillissant je veux devenir comme toi, tu me transformeras?

- Oui, si tu le souhaites.

Elle sourit, je l'embrassai. J'étais heureux qu'elle accepte cette nouvelle vie.

- Edward, je suis trop contente qu'on ait trouvé une meilleure solution, mes parents n'auront pas à en souffrir.

- Effectivement. Tu sais que si y'a quoi qu'il t'arrive de grave, je te transformerai.

- Oui, ça va de soi! Je préfère être vampire que de mourir.

Je souris.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi pour la nuit?

- Non, mon père va s'en rendre compte, il ne veut pas que tu les passes ici.

- Si je sors par la porte et que je reviens par la fenêtre?

- Comme tu veux.

Je suivis Alice et salua Charlie en sortant. Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais de retour auprès de Bella.

- T'as fait vite!

- T'oublie que je ne suis pas comme toi.

Elle rigola. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Je me couchai à côté d'elle par-dessus l'édredon, elle s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement. Je la contemplai un long moment. Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle dormait profondément, je sortis par la fenêtre pour aller chasser et revenir après.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) et désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, une douleur atroce dans le bas ventre. Je me mis à crier.

- Edward!!!

Mon père ouvrit la porte à la volé.

- Il n'est pas là chérie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai mal papa! Je ne veux pas les perdes!

Edward avait osé me quitter durant mon sommeil, surement pour aller chasser, je savais qu'il allait revenir, mais pas si mon père se trouvait dans ma chambre.

- J'appelle une ambulance.

- Non, je veux Edward!

Il dort chérie, ce n'est pas le moment de le réveillé.

- Appelle Carlisle, c'est lui mon médecin.

- Comme tu veux.

Je souffrais terriblement, mon père descendit appeler le père d'Edward. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard.

- Il arrive.

Je me tenais le ventre, les bébés bougeaient énormément comme s'ils s'étiraient trop fort à l'intérieur. Ils ne faisaient peut être que bouger, mais c'était terriblement douloureux. Carlisle entra.

- Bella ça va?

- Ça a l'air d'aller d'après vous?

- Bella! On ne parle pas comme ça au docteur Cullen.

Je fis des yeux mauvais à mon père. Je me mis à crier terriblement. Une odeur de sang me monta au nez. Edward apparut devant la porte de ma chambre.

- Bella! Ça va pas?

- Je vais les perdes Edward. Je ne veux pas…

Edward s'approcha de son père.

- C'est vrai Carlisle?

- Oui, si je ne l'amène pas vite à la clinique.

- Alors allons-y!

Carlisle chuchota dans l'oreille d'Edward, quelque chose que je pouvais entendre.

- Bella risque de ne pas survivre non plus, prépare-toi à annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents.

Edward le regarda. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras, mon amoureux amena l'édredon avec lui. Mon père était figé devant la porte de ma chambre et regarda amèrement Edward.

- Je t'en tiendrai responsable Edward!

Mon fiancé lui déposa une main sur l'épaule.

- Je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences de votre part.

Charlie se tassa et les laissa passer. Tout le long du retour à la villa, car s'était là qu'il m'emmenait, Edward me tenait la main.

- Je te promets qu'ils vont survivent ainsi que toi, nous aurons d'autres enfants si tu le souhaites toujours.

- Oui Edward, je fais confiance à ton père, Mais j'ai perdu du sang non? Je l'ai senti.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas terrible.

Carlisle, qui conduisait, prit la parole.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr Bella, mais je crois que vos bébés sont plus forts qu'ils ne le doivent l'être. Ils bougent énormément et ils doivent surement te blesser de l'intérieur, ce qui cause ta souffrance.

- Je les sens bouger, ça m'énerve.

Un élancement survient dans mon coté. Je me crispai vers la droite et je me mis à crier. Edward me releva mon t-shirt.

- Oh mon dieu!

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Edward?

- Ils lui ont amoché le coté gauche de son ventre.

J'avais senti le coup de l'intérieur. C'était effectivement eux qui me blessaient. Carlisle arrêta la voiture devant la villa. Il ouvrit la porte arrière.

- Edward monte-là dans mon bureau.

- Oui, de suite!

Il me prit dans ses bras et je le tins par le cou.

- Je t'aime Edward, je ne veux pas mourir!

- Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai pas une chose comme ça t'arriver.

Edward me déposa sur la table d'examen et m'habilla de l'édredon.

- Je vais souffrir jusqu'à la fin comme ça?

- J'en sais rien Bella, c'est à Carlisle de voir.

Il entra dans le bureau et approcha l'appareil d'échographie près de moi.

- Je veux m'assurer Bella qu'ils ne sont pas entrain de suffoquer.

- Vous croyez que c'est ce qui se passe?

- Peut être, dis toi qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres bébés, ils sont aussi vampires et surement fort.

Le calme revint dans mon ventre, je ne sentis que de petits coups de temps en temps. Edward poursuivit ce que Carlisle avait commencé.

- Un vampire en souffrance est plus fort qu'à l'habitude, il peut tuer en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ils se sont calmés!

Carlisle me regarda, ainsi qu'Edward avec questionnement.

- Je vais voir ça, ils n'étaient peut être pas en détresse en fin de compte.

Il apposa l'appareil sur mon ventre après y avoir mit le gel, j'en frissonnai, malgré mon habitude avec Edward. Nous voyions maintenant deux bébés bougés dans leur liquide, ils étaient calmes, mais bel et bien vivant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait leur avoir arrivé. Ils m'ont l'air en forme. Regardez, y'en a un qui suce son pouce.

Je souris, c'était vraiment impressionnant à voir.

- Je vais en profiter Bella pour les mesurer, voir si tout ce passe bien.

- D'accord.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front. Il déposa une main sur mon ventre.

- Tu vois tout vas bien.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Au même moment, Carlisle demanda à Edward de regarder l'écran et moi je me mis à crier de nouveau. Je pu tout de même voir la scène à l'écran. Un des bébés donna un coup de pieds de toute sa jambe dans mon dos. La douleur était insupportable. Carlisle me regarda. Edward était figé, les yeux avides.

- Non Bella! Il t'a brisé le dos!

- Carlisle, c'est le don d'un des bébés qui cause les souffrances à Bella!

Je pleurais de douleurs, incapable de respirer et de bouger le bas de mon corps. Un bébé me faisait ça à cause de son don. Chaque respiration me faisait souffrir. Je devais le dire à Carlisle.

- Je… peux plus… respi… rer…

- Je sais. Je vais t'endormir pour arranger ça.

Carlisle se leva et s'approcha de moi, il m'implanta une sonde dans le bras, me colla des électro sur ma poitrine et sur mon ventre et m'injecta du liquide dans le tube.

- Dans cinq minutes tu devrais dormir.

Edward me prit la main, sa froideur me rassura tout le long de mon évanouissement.

Je me réveillai doucement, après je ne sais pas combien de temps. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le visage d'Edward m'apparut. Il me sourit, je le lui rendis. Je me sentais lourde.

- Ça va Bella?

- Je ne sens toujours pas mes jambes!

Son sourire s'effaça et me caressa les cheveux.

- Carlisle?

Il entra immédiatement dans la pièce.

- Oh Bella tu es réveillé!

- Je ne sens pas mes jambes.

Il regarda Edward.

- C'est ce que j'avais craint le plus, l'intervention n'a pas marché. Il n'y a plus rien à faire Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Carlisle se leva.

- Je crois que je vais vous laissez seuls.

Il sortit de la pièce.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il me regarda, m'embrassa le front et prit ma main.

- Tu ne marcheras plus jamais Bella.

- Quoi? Je suis…

- C'est de ma faute Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû te choisir…

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu n'y ais pour rien. Je suis vivante non, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Non pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Je suis vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, tu as surement raison.

Je regardai Edward, avant qu'on m'endorme j'avais entendu qu'un bébé avait un don. Je devais questionner Edward.

- Comme ça un des bébés à un don?

- Les deux en ont un.

- Ah oui?

- Tes blessures te proviennent du bébé qui voit des choses, il va devoir apprendre à se contrôler en vieillissant. L'autre, il peut communiquer avec moi par la pensée, il a mon don.

- Oh! Il voit quoi?

- Tes rêves Bella! Je l'ai vu, au toucher il peut les transmettes.

- Impressionnant… Edward? J'ai mal…

Un terrible cri sortit de ma bouche, on me déchira le haut du corps de l'intérieur. Le souffle coupé je sombrai dans l'inconscience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vraiment trop désolé pour l'attente! Voici le dernier chapitre.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella se mit à crier, elle perdit connaissance.

- Carlisle, vite!

Il entra rapidement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Bella. Il essaya de la réveiller, mais en vains.

- Elle ne respire plus Edward! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital!

- Non, elle ne peut pas, nous ne pouvons pas!

- Pour les prochaines heures oui, le temps de la réanimer. Va chercher la voiture je te rejoins avec Bella.

- D'accord.

Je sortis à pleine vitesse à l'extérieur, la voiture devant la maison, Carlisle y déposa Bella à l'arrière et me tassa sur le siège passager. À l'hôpital il l'installa dans une chambre privé et lui activa son cœur avec le défibrillateur. Au bout de deux minutes son cœur se remit à battre, mais Bella ne se réveilla pas. Carlisle lui fit des tests. Les heures passèrent et elle ne se réveilla toujours pas.

- Edward, Bella a sombré dans un coma profond, les bébés vont bien, mais elle ne se réveillera jamais. Je la maintiens en vie jusqu'à la naissance. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient viables pour pouvoir faire une césarienne.

Je m'écrasai sur la chaise disponible et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Elle en était à quatre mois et demi. Elle devait rester ainsi durant quatre mois.

- Tu vas devoir avertir son père.

- Je sais, mais je vais pouvoir la sauver en la transformant?

- Probablement que oui.

Je me levai et me rendis chez Charlie. Je sonnai à la porte.

- Edward! Comment va Bella.

- Vous pouvez m'engueuler si vous voulez, elle ne s'en sortira pas. Carlisle la maintiens en vie jusqu'à la naissance.

- Pardon? Bella ne survivra pas à cette grossesse?

- Non.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Tout ça c'est de ta faute Edward! Tu vas t'accaparer des petits après l'avoir tuer?

- Non, je vous comprends. Vous allez devoir l'annoncer à Renée. J'en aurai assez après que vous m'aurez abaissé à me rendre coupable de ce qui c'est produit. Dites-vous que c'est Bella qui les as voulu, que moi je l'ai accepté que pour elle.

Charlie me regarda de ses yeux pleins d'eau. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir pleurer moi aussi.

- Je suis très peiné et dis-toi que je t'en veux tout de même, je ne veux même plus te voir le temps que ma peine soit dissipé.

- Je vous comprends, n'oubliez pas Renée.

- Oui.

Je repartis à ma voiture et roulai longtemps avant de m'arrêter et de me foutre le volant sur le visage. Je restai ainsi un long moment. Bella devait être morte pour sa famille et ses amis, mais elle ne le sera pas pour moi et ma famille. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Les quatre derniers mois de la grossesse avaient étés long. J'avais dû inventer une histoire à la raison où nous serions plus de la vie des humains de Forks. Un accident d'avion lors d'un voyage avait suffit à les convaincre. Les moyens de ma famille avaient été suffisants à pouvoir falsifier les preuves de cet accident. Renée et Charlie en avait été désolés de la perte des Cullen après la perte futur de leur fille après la naissance des bébés. Nous allions leurs dévoiler que les petits n'avaient pas survécus à l'accouchement.

Une nouvelle vie m'attendait autant qu'à Bella. Carlisle était entrain de faire une césarienne pour pouvoir sortir mes jumeaux du ventre de Bella. J'attendais dans le couloir de la villa au deuxième étage. Mon père avait refusé que j'assiste à ça. Il m'avait promis qu'après la naissance que je pourrais transformer ma fiancée. J'avais peur d'échouer, Carlisle m'avait convaincu que j'y arriverais.

Le pleur d'un bébé me fit sourire. Enfin ils étaient là. Carlisle sortit avec deux petites choses recouvertes d'une couverture dans ses bras.

- Félicitations papa! Deux petites filles en santé!

J'avais des filles! J'étais heureux! Carlisle m'en tendis une, je la pris avec soins et délicatesse. Elle chigna à mon contacte et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était magnifique avec des yeux marrons, identique à sa sœur je n'avais pas besoin de les regarder toutes les deux, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi, je regardai celle que Carlisle tenait. J'étais surpris, elle avait les yeux d'un vert éblouissant.

- Donne-moi le bébé, tu dois aller voir Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- D'accord.

Je lui remis la petite et entrai dans la pièce. Bella avait les yeux fermé. Le contacte de sa peau était de la même température que la mienne, je compris qu'elle était froide. Je devais faire vite. Son cœur battait faiblement. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'une transformation était plus facile quand la victime était sur le point de mourir.

Je caressai de mes doigts le cou de Bella et j'hésitai avant d'y planter mes dents. Je la contemplai un moment et y planta mes canines dans la peau. Mon venin coula dans ses veines et je goutai son sang pour la première fois. J'avais du mal à la lâcher, je devais trouver la force pour ne pas la tuer. Je pensai à mes filles, ce qui me fit réagir. Mes dents s'éloignèrent du cou de Bella, je tombai sur le sol avec frémis. Au bout de quelques minutes je me relevai. Bella tremblait de tous ses membres, elle était en transformation. Je souris. Carlisle entra les mains vides. Il les avait laissés à Rose, qui devait être folle de joie en ce moment.

- J'ai réussis Carlisle, Bella est en transe.

- Oui mon garçon, bravo. D'ici trois jours elle devrait revenir parmi nous.

- Je suis désolé pour sa famille.

- Dis-toi que sans ton intervention, elle serait morte en ce moment.

- Oui, je sais.

Il me mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Je suis fier de toi!

Je lui souris et il quitta la pièce. Je restai planté devant Bella durant trois jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, elle tourna la tête vers moi, j'en conclus qu'elle m'avait sentit.

- Salut amour.

Je devais être prudent, les nouveaux nés étaient très dangereux en leurs début. Elle ne devra pas rencontrer ses filles avant un bon moment. J'en étais grandement désolé. Ses pensées m'étaient toujours inconnues. Elle sauta de la table pour atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ça va Bella?

Elle avait l'air perdu, ne sachant pas où elle était. Elle resta sans bouger une bonne heure, j'étais très impatient. Je fini par briser le silence.

- Prends ton temps amour, j'ai tout le miens.

Je souris, elle réagit à mon sourire.

- Edward?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tu es si différent, si beau!

- Merci du compliment.

Je ris. Elle s'approcha doucement. Une chose qu'un nouveau né ne faisait jamais. Elle m'avait l'air différente d'eux.

- Tu m'as fait quoi? Pourquoi je ne suis plus enceinte? Pourquoi je peux marcher?

- De quoi tu te rappelle au juste?

- Que l'un des bébés m'avait brisé la colonne.

- Oui et ensuite.

- Rien, le noir total.

- D'accord.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre devant moi. Je lui tendis ma main, elle la prit et la serra.

- Tu es tiède!

- Oui, tu es comme moi maintenant.

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, d'une certaine façon.

- Les bébés?

- Elles vont bien.

- Elles?

- Oui, des filles Bella, elles sont magnifiques.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je comme ça?

- Tu sors à peine d'une transformation de trois jours amour.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait?

- Tu allais mourir, Carlisle t'a maintenu en vie pour sauver les bébés et te sauver par la suite. Tu avais été dans un coma irréversible amour.

- Oh!

Elle me contempla d'un sourire magnifique, il s'effaça immédiatement, elle se tenait la gorge à deux mains.

- Ça brûle Edward!

- Tu as soif! Nous allons chasser.

- Non, je veux voir mes filles.

- Après la chasse, tu ne peux pas là!

- Pourquoi?

- Elles ont du sang dans les veines.

- Oh, je vois!

Elle sourit et se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fort, je l'embrassai sans retenu. La sensation était parfaite, je n'avais plus rien à craindre de la blesser. J'étais heureux, elle était maintenant réellement mienne pour toujours et je restai son ange gardien à jamais.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Enfin la fin, bon je sais c'est court, mais cest une de mes première fic, j'en ai des plus longue sur mon profil. Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère qu'ell vous a plus.  
**


End file.
